


自欺欺人

by Iodilnaire



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Rei!top, 哨向paro
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iodilnaire/pseuds/Iodilnaire
Summary: 哨向pa，普通的黑暗哨兵朔间零×不太普通的普通向导羽风薰。朔间零&羽风薰生日快乐！薰君失忆了，先婚后爱的感情忽然一夜回到解放前。OOC多，零的口癖掉了，因为生贺参加了零薰48H不眠夜接龙，剧情快得像在开火箭……
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

#1 

羽风薰做了一个很长的梦。

最开始，他是一只原始的单细胞生物，没有意识地漂浮在深渊里，简单地依靠吞吐一些营养物质为生。然后他进化成了一条鱼，从海底向上浮，气泡咕嘟嘟地环绕着他，他慢慢地懂得了如何呼吸。接着又有了新的变化。他的尾椎传来了一阵微微的酥痒，抖出蓬松的、毛茸茸的尾巴。

他仰面朝上，正好从水面的另一侧看到自己的脸：一只橘子色的、暖融融的小狐狸。

他从梦中惊醒，下意识想要弹坐起来，旋即被浑身上下传来的散架般的疼痛按回被褥中去。这个举动让他感到头晕目眩，喉咙里被放置了一块阻塞物，引起他的咽喉反射性地剧烈收缩。

大声的咳呛立刻引起了注意，干脆利落的女声闯入他的世界，大约模糊地喊着一些“他醒了”。然后辅助呼吸的仪器被撤下，剩下喉咙粗粝又干燥的痛觉。羽风薰终于有能力睁开眼睛，从发黑的视野的中心开始渗入暖色。

视野上方突然冒出一个三角形的脑袋，鼻尖凑到他的鼻尖上，灵敏地耸动几下。大约是见他有了反应，这只生物大摇大摆地蹦到他的身上，重量倒是意外地轻。羽风薰好不容易聚焦，原来是一只奶猫似的小狐狸，一团跳动的火焰一般，三条尾巴在他眼前轻飘飘地浮动着。

他与那小狐狸干瞪眼睛，正寻思这是哪位的精神体呢，忽然床边响起一个沉沉的嗓音：“早安，薰君。”

  


羽风薰神情恍惚，大脑短路，怎么一觉醒来就发现自己躺在医院高级VIP病房里，打着点滴吸着氧气，被一团乱七八糟的管线裹得像个蚕茧。最令人瞠目结舌的是，那位本该与他毫不沾边的大名鼎鼎的联邦首席哨兵，正坐在他病房里陪床。

天哪，那位全国无论男女老少的梦中情人，只能在广播和电视里见到的朔间零！薰倒吸一口凉气。然而这位大名人现在正坐在他的床边，忧心忡忡地看着他，甚至在他醒来的时候亲吻了他的脸颊一下，现在还削了一排的小兔子苹果！

即便他对男人并没有什么特殊感觉，心下依旧多了几分诚惶诚恐。朔间零像浑然不知他的心理活动似的，亲密地凑过来，用小叉子叉起其中形状最完美的一块：“来~张嘴，啊——”

薰浑身僵硬，愣是没法好好配合，在苹果块抵达他的唇边之前，迅速抢下那只小叉子：“不了不了！怎么能劳烦您动手，我自己来！”

小兔子喀嚓喀嚓，被磨碎在舌齿之间，他开始回忆自己短暂的前二十五年人生。

羽风薰，一介普通向导，觉醒后被白塔收编。精神力过于普通，连中等水平都算不上，精神体不明不白。他凭着比寻常向导结实耐操的体质，遂在前线常驻，硝烟里摸爬滚打了三五年。如果说犯了什么事，（也许）就只有经常去酒吧把妹这条，但他指天发誓，嫖娼的事情绝对不做。除此以外更大的过错，也只有他一次次逃了白塔的拉郎配，迟迟不肯结合。

但这些都不至于让首席哨兵亲自下场过问。况且，他这样的杂兵是不可能同朔间零直接会面的。他仔细思考，才模糊地忆起，前些日子在阅兵式上他和离别已久的幼驯染重逢。深海奏汰在短短几年内，已经从一个普通士兵升职到了将军，见他活得生龙活虎，马上把他从前线调回白塔。

然后……

然后呢？

他的思路陷入凝滞，仿佛撞上一面看不见的高墙，绞尽脑汁也想不出更进一步的发展。模糊感像一团浆糊，堵住了思考的通路，然后他惊恐地发现，自己的记忆似乎出现了一个巨大的断层。

满怀逃避现实的心情，他望向对面墙上嵌着的中央广播电视。很不巧，上面正循环播放着朔间零每月更新的讲演，可是他万分确定自己对其中内容毫无印象。新历3046年8月？巧了，羽风薰怎么都想不起今天是何年何月，兴许是3042年。东部纷争事态陷入胶着？然而联邦东部什么时候发生过战争！

零终于发现他哪里不太对劲，又看了眼电视上仿佛播音员的自己，尴尬地咳嗽了两声。也许是嫌它太吵，或者是薰的眼神太古怪，便皱了皱眉，伸手把它关上了。

“你怎么了，薰君？”他问。

羽风薰无助地望着他，几乎是抱着最后一丝希望，往自己的精神图景里瞟了一眼，瞬间如遭雷击：那片原本盛开着大片薰衣草的平原上，横亘着一道巨大的的堑痕。

裂谷深不见底，仿佛蕴藏着星河宇宙，底部直连另一个人的精神图景。一只黑漆漆的鹰隼在深渊中振翅盘旋，忽而振翅向上，朝他迎面扑来。羽风薰盯着那双利爪，差点没放声尖叫，慌忙往后退了两步，自己把自己绊了一跤。

他最终没能背部着地，而是一阵天旋地转，落进朔间零的怀抱里。他也许是出于关切，不知道什么时候跟了过来，扬起另一只手作为落点。鹰隼顺服地收拢巨大的翅膀，牢牢抓住他的胳膊。

薰僵着脖子，那双冷灰色的眼睛瞪得老大，同漆黑油亮的猛禽对视。一颗冷汗从他额头上滚落下来，挂在睫毛上，沉重地往下滴。可是他不敢眨眼，浑身发冷，在对峙中又一次晕了过去。

  


羽风薰失忆了。

他摩梭着手指上套着的那枚银戒，把手掌翻来覆去地看，还没看几遭，突然就被另一双手握住了。他懵懵懂懂抬起头，正好对上朔间零那双鸽血红的眼睛。

院方对他的失忆束手无策，主治医生给他开了点药，说他这可能是精神力压迫性失忆，脑组织没有损伤，也就是说有恢复的可能。后续处理也不过是在医院多住了几天，确定精神力和精神图景完全稳定后便办理了出院。

朔间零介绍，他们这是普通工伤，没想到羽风薰多躺了几天，醒来就变成这样了。

“……普通工伤？”薰艰难地咽了口口水。零给他看他手掌心里刚愈合的一道新鲜伤口，几乎割裂虎口，愧疚地答道：“当时你被帝国军吊在大楼外面，如果我动作再快一点，可能你就没事了。”

“不不不，我被吊在大楼外面？”薰倒吸一口凉气，“这听起来真夸张，我希望它是一个……普通的玩笑。”

他不知所措，迈出医院大楼的那刻，不知道应该往哪里走。这确实是那个熟悉的第一军医院，上次大战后几乎一半的前线伤兵都在这里呆上过一年半载，然而经过几年的时间，已经变得与印象中截然不同。

朔间零拉过他的手，他也没有理由反抗，只好僵着一条手臂，鲜明地感受两枚婚戒硌着他的皮肤。

“我们去哪里？”羽风薰问道，“白塔伤情鉴定中心？”

“先回家，”朔间零回答，“有车来接我们。”

也许是微妙的失重感，或者是朔间零那过于有压迫感的气势带来的，他陷入了前所未有的不安当中，甚至怀疑是不是自己的精神云被动了手脚。他茫然地跟着对方上了车，并排坐在宽敞的汽车后座，怀疑自己是不是根本没从梦中醒来。

在羽风薰的人生规划里，压根就没有“与哨兵结合”这条，理想的归宿可能是在前线为国捐躯，总而言之跟哪个魔鬼签订契约都是不可能的。然而他现在凭空多了一个合理合法的伴侣，还有什么比这更加让人费解的呢？再说，朔间零是百年一遇的黑暗哨兵，天生就拥有自律的意识云，根本就不需要向导的辅助，结合也只会徒增被威胁的筹码。

他正琢磨着，百思不得其解，突然掌心被轻轻地捏了一下。

“在想什么？”朔间零问道。

薰垂着脑袋，随口扯谎：“在想你伤口疼不疼。”

“有趣。在心疼我？”

羽风薰抬头看了他一眼，正好对上他笑得弯弯的眉眼，心脏跳漏了一拍。他不知道自己已经从脸上红透到脖子根，后知后觉想起来，只要朔间零愿意，他随时随地都可以穿过联结探明他的心思。

做些辩解是合适的，免得产生误会。他张了张口，差点咬到舌头，突然脸颊被捧起来，嘴唇上落下一个情意绵绵的亲吻。哨兵沉重的吐息同他的呼吸混合在一起，两枚尖利的犬齿讨好似的磨蹭着他的下唇。羽风薰被哄骗得关门失守，任凭对方滑溜溜的舌头钻进来，在他的口腔里掠夺城池。

他被吻得浑身发软，身体夹在朔间零和座椅之间不安分地蹭动，车厢安静的密闭环境当中只剩下津液搅动的水声，光是听着就足够令人面红耳赤。零还嫌不够，伸手把他的衬衣下摆从裤子里拽出来，手掌贴着他的皮肤，亲昵地摩挲着他的后腰。

“……我说我说，能不能等一下！”羽风薰小声地喊停。

他还没学会控制自己的精神体，稍微一激动，那只巴掌大的小狐狸就从解开的领口钻了出来，细声细气地向朔间零示威。

朔间零摸了摸小狐狸的鼻尖，顺手薅了一把蓬松的尾巴，表示已经注意到了它。随后毫不在意周遭环境，一口啃上薰的锁骨，闷闷地冒出来一句：“先偷吃一口。”

话音刚落，车突然停了下来。羽风薰急忙往外看了一眼，发现已经到了一栋房子门前。他在内心欢呼得救，也不管是不是目的地，忙不迭打开车门，衣服还没来得及整理便跳下车去。零慢悠悠跟在他身后，像什么事都没有发生似的，剩下他在心里犯嘀咕，怎么这人这么没羞没臊。

  


  


#2

羽风薰端正地坐在客厅沙发上，开始怀疑朔间零究竟是有不为人知的洁癖，还是他有极其严重的强迫症，总之能把家住出样板房的阵仗，都不是普通人。地毯选用了最不耐脏的雪色，木地板一尘不染，除此之外家具选用一概黑白，唯一比较有艺术气息的是书房角落坐落的巨大棺材。

“……这是用来震慑谈判者的吗？”薰的眼神里充满了敬畏。

“那个是寝具。”朔间零答道。

他一时无言以对，重新斟酌了一下问句：“那谁睡在这里？”

“吸血鬼。”

羽风薰倒吸一口凉气，好歹以为自己会得到一个“精神体”之类的回答。零被他逗笑了，背着他笑得浑身打颤，气得他一个顺口，话就溜了出来：“小心我明天就搬出去哦~”

这话他好像曾经说过很多次，肌肉还保留了习惯，没有半分差错地从他口中蹦出来。他惊讶地停了下来，眼睛眨了又眨，仿佛能藉此看到忘却的记忆。他维持了这个动作足足几秒钟，又被陌生的凝滞感阻断了思考。

“薰君，怎么了？”零忧心忡忡地靠了过来，“还需要回医院再检查一次吗？”

他回过神来，视野也有些模糊：“没事没事……可能是精神力还没完全恢复。说起来，为什么这房子这么新？”

问题抛出去，他很快自己得出了答案：因为他们平时不怎么住在家里。

军部有提供临时的住处，像朔间零这样成天忙着到处救火的人，基本不可能有固定的休息时间，办公室和战场才是睡眠地点的首选。薰还跟着深海奏汰那会儿就是全国上下到处乱跑，等到要换宿舍了，新买的被套都没拆过一次。

“因为上一个被炸了。”朔间零给了他另一个意想不到的解答。他耸了耸肩，似乎已经习以为常：“帝国有个间谍混进我的部下里，想给你下药。你用精神触手制服了他，不过我们没想到他身上带了炸弹。”

“我？”羽风薰难以置信，“我更倾向于我是用拳头把他放倒的。”他上一次的向导体检报告单不知道有没有更新，反正他的精神力绝对没有这么上乘，至少在前线，长官从来都把他当半个哨兵使唤。

“薰君，你的向导评级从担任深海君的部下开始，就已经是A了。”朔间零温馨提示，“前线的锻炼相当有效，有了你的示范，现在向导院都喜欢送学生实战。”

他回忆起战线上血肉横飞的场景，一阵阵发寒，甚至有点反胃。朔间零按住他的肩膀，迫使他抬头凝视他的眼睛。零的眼窝生得很深，透露出一种倾颓且深邃的美感，虹膜盛满葡萄酒液，诱人昏昏欲睡。

羽风薰慢慢地陷进去，接受从精神联结的另一端传来的安抚。倦意渐渐涌了上来，兴许是他的精神过于紧张，涓流般的暗示汇聚成流，像水漫过他，最后把他彻底淹没。他阖上眼睛，沉沉地睡了过去。

  


羽风薰醒来的时候，正平躺在柔软的被窝里。卧室窗帘紧闭，只有床头亮着一盏暖黄色的小灯，昏昏欲睡。他对时间没有把握，听到卧室的另一侧隐隐约约传来水声；随后浴室门被推开，朔间零披着一条毛巾出来。

他发梢还滴着水，就着床边坐下了。床垫随着他的体重倾斜，透过纱一样的光，羽风薰看见一副美好的肉体。朔间零背对着他套睡衣，肌肉线条如同山峦起伏，纯黑的缎子顺着紧致的曲线往下淌，覆盖纵横交错的伤疤。他微微低下头，露出一点湿漉漉的侧脸，羽风薰急忙侧过眼神，依旧被察觉了。

“睡得还好吗？”朔间零问。

他掀开被子，迅速向他靠近，从骨髓深处向外散发着夺人心魄的魅惑。羽风薰急忙往后退，还没退到边缘，就被一把按进床垫里。朔间零潮湿的头发落在他的脸上，两个人的身体严丝合缝地贴在一处，羽风薰立刻慌了阵脚。

“朔、朔间……等、等一下！”他喘了口气，觉得姿势不妙，“我记得，我只喜欢女人？”

他后半句不太确定，尾音上扬。朔间零旋即露出得逞的笑容：“呼呼呼……确实是的。”

羽风薰目瞪口呆，一时不知道应该怀疑自己的性向还是对方的性别，自觉跳进对方的圈套里：“真的假的？”

“言下之意，薰君不如自己摸一下？”他的脸靠了过来。

羽风薰掩住口鼻，更努力地后仰，内心大呼这人怎么这么不正经！他开始思考逃脱方法，没想到身上的重量突然一轻，朔间零已经从他身上起来了：“薰君既然这么不愿意，也不能勉强。”

他径自抱了一个枕头，穿好拖鞋，说离开就离开。羽风薰紧张地问他去哪里，他打了个哈欠说去书房睡。这下又和先前黏黏糊糊的撒娇怪判若两人，留下羽风薰一个人睡主卧大床。

薰仰面躺在床上，辗转反侧，片刻后被自己的想法吓醒，一骨碌从床上爬起来：朔间零该不会去睡那个大棺材？

他瞬间感到毛骨悚然，彻夜难眠。

  


整晚没睡的最终后果是第二天他顶着黑眼圈去书房找人，庆幸地发现朔间零没有躺在棺材里，而是书房的一张折叠床上，完全没有醒的迹象。那件丝绸睡衣不知去向，朔间零穿着端正的作战服，书桌上还摊着沙盘和地图。

羽风薰犹豫了一阵，蹑手蹑脚出门，去浴室洗漱，不知道哪根牙刷是自己的，只好拆了套新的。该死的肌肉习惯证明他确实住在这里，摆在床头倒扣着的结婚照是另一个证据。两个人身高相仿，穿了款式相近的白西装，在白色的纱下拥吻。薰只看了一眼，突然理解了为什么要扣着，赶紧放回原位，希望不要看到第二次。

他在主卧的衣柜里找到自己的衣服，简单洗漱后打算先去白塔报个道，了解自己现在的情况。即使再不能接受现实，他现在也得硬着头皮，做好首席哨兵的向导。朔间零形容他的失忆是普通工伤，更让他感到其中蹊跷：失去的记忆里，他到底都经历了什么？

一方面，他对自己的向导能力产生了怀疑。朔间零说他有能力发起凶狠的精神攻击，至少能瞬间击倒偷袭的间谍。据他所知，帝国的间谍都是精英，要骗过联邦白塔的侦察，能力必须万里挑一。相比之下，自己也不过是能力中下等的普通向导，到底是朔间零在给他台阶下还是真实情况，他一无所知。

另一方面，他对存在的精神联结存疑。薰是一个没有精神体的向导，他因此相当特殊，如果不是能力处于中下游，恐怕也要被派遣去做些不干净的任务。然而一觉醒来发现自己多了一只狐狸，他严重怀疑是精神联结的影响。

更关键的问题是，即便是已结合的哨兵和向导，也应该有能力在彼此之间建立精神屏障，可是他与零之间的屏障是单向的。他看不见朔间零的心思，然而零对他几乎一览无余。羽风薰几度尝试，但屏障很快就被什么不知名的力量冲垮了。

他唯一能感受到的是微弱而片段的情绪，比如现在——在联结的那头，他的哨兵在无梦的睡眠中沉重地呼吸。


	2. Chapter 2

#3 

羽风薰在白塔人事部守了半个上午，终于等到想见的人。借着首席哨兵的向导的名头，他进出白塔倒是很自由，很快打听到这几年自己同杏的关系依旧不错。杏是他向导院的小学妹，为人诚实靠谱，他没事就喜欢逗弄人家，听说她依旧在人事部任职，立刻眉开眼笑去寻人。

杏泡着杯玫瑰红枣，枸杞漂在水面上，用力吹了吹才抿了一口。还没等他提问，她劈头盖脸就是一句：“听说羽风前辈失忆了。您和朔间前辈去年结的婚，纸质档案备份在书架第三层。”

看不见的狐狸尾巴瞬间耷拉下去，羽风薰情愿刚才没听到的话：“哎呀，小杏知道我来又不是为了问这个的~”

杏眼睛也不眨，定定地看着他，大概是希望他直奔主题。羽风薰犹犹豫豫，片刻后才憋出一句：“我以为我这辈子都不会跟别人结合。”“羽风前辈确实这么说过。”杏安慰他似的，点了点头。

“……所以我为什么和朔间在一起了？”他终于鼓起勇气直面事实。

杏转过身去，踮起脚拿档案，翻开第三页，找到婚前体检报告单。“您和朔间前辈适配度达到99.98%。”她给他展示了一下报告内容。

噢，该死，是白塔的拉郎配！

羽风薰感到眼睛有些干涩，止不住地眨眼：“99.98%？小说都不敢这么写，小杏。”“是的，99.98%。”杏重复道，“我们当时都以为是分析仪器坏了，甚至查过哨兵和向导之间存不存在命定问题，历史上唯一一对天作之合也只有99.01%的匹配度。”

羽风薰仿佛被一道雷劈中，震惊在原地。他大概能想象出他的新婚之夜是个什么场面了——没有人能逃得过白塔的强行牵红线。

杏没理会，弯下腰去细细簌簌摸索一会儿，在他反应过来之前，把一份向导评级测试申请拍在他胸口：“出门左转，上测试。”

他感到郁闷，怎么学妹和印象里截然不同，变得这么冷淡，只好悻悻然拿着申请去了。

这是向导体检每年必测项目，评级测试以精神触手的握力大小为评定标准，白塔研发了专用的仪器。羽风薰做过很多次，流程熟稔于心，成绩次次班里倒数第一，据说是天赋不行，习惯性盘算着如何敷衍过去。然而精神触手甫一伸出，他便惊觉大事不妙：他的精神云如同遭过一场大劫，大块碎片缓慢地蠕动着，疲软无力，也难怪没法建立屏障。

在这之前，他只顾着照顾那只活蹦乱跳的小狐狸，加上应付突然多出来的哨兵伴侣，完全没来得及自我检查。眼看着杏已经按下测试开关，只好临阵磨枪，尽可能集中注意力。

那只橘子色的小狐狸不受控制，突然大摇大摆地晃了出来，在他的肩膀上和发顶之间捣乱，三条火焰似的尾巴挠着他的脸。羽风薰原本正平稳进行的测试受到干扰，无名火便窜了上来，精神触手一收紧，换来测试仪一阵疯狂的警报。

杏听到异响，赶紧喊停，等拿出测试结果一看，上头画着地震似的波谱。

“这是怎么回事？”羽风薰茫然地问道。他还逮着罪魁祸首的一条尾巴，小狐狸蔫兮兮地挂在他的胳膊上，发出奶声奶气的叫声。他刚才这一使劲，不仅逼疯了测试仪，连着他的精神云也遭到反抽回来的一记闷拳，头颅里一阵阵伴随着眩晕的疼痛。

“精神握力从C级直升S级，然后瞬间消失。”杏用铅笔在上面涂涂画画，一张小脸都要皱起来了，“朔间前辈通知我说可能会不稳定，但是好像……有点超过想像。向导的精神力输出应该是平稳的，没有人的大脑能受得了这么大的起伏。”

羽风薰捂着脑袋，心想也许这只是个意外，嘴上故意错开话题：“朔间昨晚给你发消息了？”“羽风前辈是在吃味？”杏偷偷瞄了他一眼。

他笑眯眯地看着她，结果换来一个意味深长的眼神，立刻意识到双方理解不在一个频道上，急忙扯着她的袖子要澄清。

杏假装没有看到，继续在图上写写画画。她指着图上直冲云霄的一个峰值：“图已经画不下了，如果刚才您再集中一点，可能会把测量精神握力的探针扳断。”

“用精神力？”羽风薰愣住了。杏点了点头，脸颊涨得通红：“是的，用精神力……用意念。这是教科书奇迹，羽风前辈，理论上只有黑暗向导才能做到突破物理层次的精神力操纵，但是目前我们还没见过。”

杏是一个内向的人，不善于表达情绪。现下她的手有些发抖，拿着测试图纸回了办公室，立刻塞进碎纸机里销毁了。

“不稳定的结果作废。可能是伤势还没有恢复好，我带您……先去做康复训练。”杏支支吾吾道，认真地重复，“您还得多做几次测试才行。”

羽风薰猜测，杏大约是受到朔间零某些指示，只好尽力配合，试图做出一张看上去形状完美的握力图表。这非常艰难，他的精神力比他印象里的还要丰沛强劲，如果说往昔只是一个小池塘，现在的量级无疑是海洋。

确实有可能把一个训练有素的哨兵瞬间抽晕。只是他用起来相当不称手，仿佛擅长使用弓箭的人被塞了一副巨锤。稍微一放松，这锤子就要脱手而出，且带来巨大的反作用力。他在杏的指引下慢慢重新学着使用它们，这个过程艰辛得像孩童学步。

“天。”羽风薰把同一个项目从上午重复到下午，精神力控制总算有了点眉目，感到人生都因为朔间零崩塌，“我指着白塔发誓，这精神力简直不是我的！”“但确实就是您的。”杏一板一眼地答道。

羽风薰在内心反驳：向导的精神力相对柔和，这看起来更像一个暴力哨兵的，只是不知道为什么被他拥有了！然而面对可爱的小学妹，他又不好意思伤别人的心，只好咬咬牙振作起来，当作自己帮了她一个忙。

  


枯燥的康复训练止于白塔的中央广播开始循环播放他的名字。机械的女声仿佛怕他听不见似的，极其聒噪地播了一遍又一遍，通知他立刻查看终端讯息，前往作战地点。起初他没听明白，这几年他似乎被分配到了一个叫“UNDEAD”的小组，直到杏帮他拿了大衣，一把把他推出办公室，喊他迅速跑起来。

“UNDEAD是朔间前辈麾下的特别行动小组，您是组里唯一一个向导。”杏言简意赅地解释道。

羽风薰把这句话咀嚼一遍，顿时五雷轰顶：特别行动小组里唯一一个向导？失忆前的自己都在想什么！

他还没来得及进一步弄清状况，例如小组里有几个人、行动目的和风格是什么，最重要的是他和他的同事们关系怎么样，就被催着往装备室做准备，举着通讯终端在走廊上狂奔。

终端的聊天记录一片空白，估计是在他躺在医院期间被内置的定期消息处理自动清空了。他上一秒还在暗自腹诽怎么白塔的信息安全做得如此决绝，下一秒界面顶部便跳出一条小组会话框，孤零零地挂着一条朔间零传来的一个坐标。

“他怎么连定位都不发！”羽风薰心生逃念，思忖着干脆去哪里找个向导临时顶替。他的想法尚未付诸实践，屏幕上紧接着跳出第二条讯息，是队友传来的地图。

——该逃的终究逃不掉。他闭眼认命，终于找到了装备室，大门读写过他的面部特征，直接敞开。朔间零喊他去任务现场，既没有安排军部的车辆，也没有指定交通工具。羽风薰还得自掏腰包，选择了最粗暴的方式：打出租车。等到了接近目标位置的地点，他才发现竟然是废弃城区，于是随意找了个拐角喊停。

他作为一个向导，视力本来就没有哨兵好，周围也没有可以强借视力的哨兵，只能隐隐约约感觉到朔间零的方位。战略观察是必要的，如果情况不妙，还能立刻求援。他只能在附近找了栋尽可能高的烂尾楼，爬上去用望远镜一瞧：好家伙，是绑架。

  


  


#4

如果要说这是一次普通的绑架，也并不是很普通——毕竟最后把羽风薰也绑上了。

他原本趴在大楼顶上观察情况，已经算是隐蔽的选择，正拎着望远镜盘算着，突然后颈挨了一击。这一击大约是哨兵用枪托导致的，来人悄无声息，还带了一个向导，精神屏障严严实实。羽风薰在受到攻击的瞬间还试图反抗，然而手脚神经一阵发麻，眼前直接黑了过去，膝盖一跪，浮现出来的最后一个念头是“搞砸了”。

他意识里很清醒，自己活着的概率很大，绑架他的人八成是想拿他当筹码，好好威胁联邦的首席哨兵一番，但如此一来，残疾的可能性很大了。然而直到他醒来为止，除了武器被随意卸下、被五花大绑关在了刚才还在观察的地方以外，最糟糕的情况还没有发生。

负责看守他的是一个向导，正拿眼睛警惕地打量他。羽风薰被绑得难受，悄悄地递了一个暗示，松绑也许是做不到的，但是允许他换个姿势比较容易。对方果不其然有所防备，几乎立刻抬起手里的能量铳：“不准动！”

羽风薰僵在椅子上，不敢动作了。这位向导看起来精神能力不错，因此几乎没有怎么练过近身搏斗，或者武器训练。他拿着枪的手抖得厉害，保险栓都没完全拉开，看上去随时都会走火。羽风薰直面枪口，心中咂舌，这口径太大，要是真的走火，他整个脑袋都要没掉。

大概是见他老实，向导把武器慢慢放了下来，进一步指示：“你的哨兵在哪里？”

羽风薰内心的白眼快要翻到天上去。喊朔间零过来救他？他在赶来这里之前还想问他在哪儿了呢！他甚至怀疑是不是黑暗哨兵构造特殊，所以与之结合的向导都无法通过联结同他对话。再或者教科书上写的什么天作之合、融为一体都是假的，羽风薰想，白塔为了拉郎配找的美丽借口！

“我联系不上他。”他诚实作答。

“没有哨兵能对向导封闭！”向导红着脖子大声反驳。他的精神触手也随之气势汹汹地拍了上来，薰下意识地后仰了一下，然后明白了为什么对方不直接用精神力搜索他的大脑——他连薰最基础的精神防御都砸不烂。

薰原地走神，关于无法联系上朔间零这件事，开始考虑第三种可能性：也许他们根本没有结合，只是形式上结了个婚。关于这点朔间零是否有难言之隐他不清楚，反正想到自己有可能从莫名其妙的婚姻中解脱出来，他倒乐滋滋的。

不知道是不是这个想法被察觉了，原本毫无动静的联结突然有了点动静。朔间零的声音清晰地出现在他的脑海当中：“薰君，戒指。”

他听到这声音，险些把椅子踢翻。戒指，他手指上确实套着一枚婚戒，难道这有什么机关？

“他过来了？”那向导看他动静，立刻把铳重新举了起来。

羽风薰结结巴巴地回答：“应该……是的。”

向导便松懈下来，在门口坐着不动了。羽风薰小心地伸出一条精神触手，贴着地面滑行，从铁门那头穿过去，“看到”外面还存在着十来个精神体。光靠自己一个人，在没有接应的情况下逃出去的可能性很小。他能侥幸多活一阵，也许是还没被发现是联邦首席哨兵的向导。

戒指。在这样的时刻，突然被提醒这样的讯息，也许有什么急救的机关。羽风薰一边摩梭着戒指，一边猜测，难道像小说和影视片里描绘的一样，这枚银戒里有什么玄机？最好希望它是一枚小型武器，暗藏尖刀，把绳索磨破什么的……

他正这么琢磨着，突然听到门外传来巨大的爆破声。守门的向导紧张起来，武器拿得惊慌失措。紧接着狭窄的铁门被来人一脚踹飞，连着墙体一并被拆成不规则的空洞。一只短腿柯基从烟尘中飞奔而入，直扑羽风薰门面，抱着他的脸就是一阵乱舔。

银发少年扛着重机枪，皱着眉头迈步进来，直接无视了向导的精神暗示：“羽风……前辈！你怎么把自己搞成这样！”

  


“所以戒指是什么？”

“GPS定位。”大神晃牙叼着一根电子烟，反复用布擦拭枪械，从善如流地答道，“我和阿多尼斯那家伙的项链里也有，如果走散了，就靠这个。”

“不要抽烟，大神。”紫发的英俊少年一板一眼地劝诫道。哨兵受不了烟味，尤其是在封闭的车厢内，一般这么做只是出于叛逆期想要试两口。他的劝诫很快换来对方的瞪视和电子烟展示——那只是个摆设，并没有点着。

羽风薰气不打一处来，不懂就问朔间零：“所以那是什么意思？”

“听说薰君想要跟我离婚，很伤心喏。”朔间零眨着一双美目，手指摸着鼻尖，眼泪在眼眶打转，眼瞧着就要掉下来。美人落泪，发出奇怪的哭声，羽风薰愈发开始怀疑失忆前的自己是不是坏了脑袋。

所幸特别行动小组人不多，除了他以外就是两个年纪低一届的哨兵后辈。大神晃牙总是一副快要被逼上狂躁症的样子，然而精神体表现却坦诚又可爱。紫发的少年叫阿多尼斯，块头有些大，不善言辞，但替薰松绑的时候相当温柔，据说是从联邦边境捡回来的孩子，潜力无穷。

两个人听说他失忆的消息，都是一副欲言又止的样子，并且对朔间零投以一言难尽的目光。三个人进行无声的眼神交流，羽风薰坐如针毡，感觉自己是个局外人。阿多尼斯安慰他不要紧，这让他更加觉得两个后辈要可靠得多。

朔间零连环催命把他叫到现场，最大的原因是晃牙的精神云被扰乱。实际上能支撑到把人救下来，他已经自己在手臂上掐了一道道血印子，看上去触目惊心。等羽风薰把额头贴上去，立刻看到一团团紊乱的思绪，翻涌着几乎要爆炸。

“你怎么作战前不先找个向导处理一下……”薰皱着眉，小心翼翼地替他梳理，把结块的精神云打开理平。

晃牙撇着嘴，没有正面回答：“哼，我喜欢。”

阿多尼斯倒是诚实地替他回答了：“大神，不要总是模仿朔间前辈，你的精神云不能自律。”

四个人解决了关键问题，从现场回军部，在现场随便撬开了一辆面包车代步。羽风薰大吃一惊，质疑是否有理由可以征用私人财物，结果晃牙掏出一块平板电脑，给他看了无人车登记：“车主是个老爷子，已经去世很久了，现在这是政府的东西。”

路上朔间零把脑袋搁在他的肩膀上，找了一个舒服的位置小憩。羽风薰认命似的帮他调节五感，把听觉和触感降低，提供一个好梦。

关于这次绑架案，朔间零直接在会议上公布了调查结果。前段日子联邦捉了几个帝国派来的间谍，这几个绑匪似乎是他们的亲人，在没有得到帝国允许的情况下擅自前来谈判。大神晃牙虽然打起架来声势浩大，最后一个人也没伤，后续处理似乎是遣返，算是比较好的结局。

会后朔间零被联邦元老会叫走，晚饭晾在餐桌上，留下三个人面面相觑。大神晃牙和阿多尼斯习以为常，就怕一会儿下新的作战任务，赶紧趁着空隙进食，狼吞虎咽。

“嘁，明眼人都看得出来，是帝国在甩锅。”大神晃牙用力叉住一块牛排，往嘴里直塞。

他的精神体——那只忠诚又可爱的柯基，绕着餐桌转了两圈，最后选择蹲在羽风薰的脚边，可怜兮兮地抬头望着他，尾巴大幅摇晃着。薰悄悄地从盘子里切了一小块肉，用面包碟装好放在地上，立刻换来晃牙猛地一抬头。

“哎，亲人被绑走，想要营救也是理所应当的嘛~”羽风薰急忙打圆场。柯基的小尾巴快活地扫着他的脚腕，埋头大快朵颐。

晃牙弯下腰去，一把把自己的精神体从地上捞起来，面上已经有些飞红，一边小声责备怎么老去前辈那里蹭吃蹭喝，一边又顺口接过话茬：“那些间谍是我们前段时间在东部战线绑回来的，估计身上有重要情报，不能让他们带回去。”

“前段时间？”薰困惑地抬头，“是在我失忆前之前？”

“不如说羽风前辈就是在那次受伤之后失忆的。”阿多尼斯陈述道，“我们UNDEAD在东部纠纷刚爆发的时候，就发现了一座废弃研究所。里面有很多资料，似乎是帝国二十年前战败划地赔偿时，没来得及撤走留下的。”

“东部纠纷刚开始的时候？”羽风薰沉吟片刻，开始数日子，“我猜，那是一年前？”

“差不多是一年半前的事情，UNDEAD当时也才组队不久，后来两位前辈就结了婚。”阿多尼斯点了点头。

薰感到头疼：不，我一点都不想听到“结婚”这两个字。阿多尼斯继续说道：“接下来我们陆陆续续去了好几次，不过都没找到研究所的具体位置，似乎第一次遇到是个巧合。直到差不多一个月前，我们又发现重新了它。”

“然后我们在回来的路上，被一群穿着联邦制服的人偷袭了。”大神晃牙接道，他的表情看上去很阴沉，咬牙切齿地捏紧了拳头，“我们没发现他们有自杀式精神炸弹，朔间前辈也受了很重的伤。我和阿多尼斯把你们两个背回来的时候，你们已经在‘井’的边缘了。”

“资料？”羽风薰在脑海里搜索片刻，发现不仅是资料，自己竟然连关于在“井”边缘的体验都没有印象。“井”是哨兵和向导这类特殊群体精神受创濒危时，为了自我保护才有的状态。一般进了“井”，出来的可能性几乎为零，最后的下场都是变成植物人，靠输液维持剩下的生命。

阿多尼斯等他理清思绪，继续说道：“那里的研究似乎是关于黑暗哨兵的，我们发现了朔间前辈的……”“阿多尼斯。”晃牙出声打断，微微提高嗓音，试图覆盖他后面的话语，“注意场合，对前辈说话放尊重！”

羽风薰穿过临时的精神联结，读完了他没能说完的话：他们发现了朔间零的资料。

大神晃牙脸色不佳，阿多尼斯也知道自己在公共场合不小心说了机密，尽管声音不大，但是足够危险，连羽风薰也噤了声。

“对不起。”他真诚地向羽风薰道歉。

朔间零的资料出现在帝国的研究所里，能说明很多事情。黑暗哨兵的精神云除了能够自律，最大的特点在于不受向导的暗示和干扰，白塔无法查出他们的秘密，天生就是间谍的素材。除此以外，他们具有天生的领导力，无论身处何地，总能成为毋庸置疑的领袖。如果帝国真的在朔间零身上动了手脚，他们也无法察觉。

“放轻松放轻松~”薰勉强露出一个微笑，急忙转移注意力，“赶紧吃饭，一会儿朔间出来了还要干活！”

  


结果他们等到晚上，朔间零依然在开会。三个人只好先解散，回各自住处休息。经过一天的折腾，羽风薰身心俱疲，连抬一根指头的力气都没有，大脑却清醒得很，忍不住胡思乱想。

——如果朔间零真的是间谍，那唯一能证明他清白的人只有与之结合的向导，白塔只需要扫描羽风薰的精神云，就能间接获得朔间零意识里所有的情报。

他渐渐地潜入精神图景里，在曝晒的花田中漫步，滚烫的风拂面吹来，扬起大片迷人视线的紫色花瓣，看上去将要掀起一场风暴。再往前走一些，就是巨大的裂谷。已结合的哨兵和向导的精神图景是彼此融合、完全敞开的，只是他没想到会是这种蛮横的形式。上一次他没敢仔细往下看，这次终于鼓起勇气，直视脚底的深渊。

那是朔间零的精神图景，在一片没有落脚点的漆黑夜空中心，浮动着一团柔和的白色光芒。薰凝视着它，想起火焰的心脏和模糊的光斑。太阳透过树叶缝隙投下影子时，也会留下类似的形状，一枚枚跳跃的圆形贴纸，印象里很小很小的时候，薰就看过类似的景象。

他站在悬崖边缘俯身，渐渐看得着迷，全身心都被虏获了，足尖情不自禁地前移，想要从这里坠落下去。然而他没能成功，因为他的裤脚突然被什么狠狠地拽住了。

橘子色的小狐狸跟在他后头，使出吃奶的劲儿，呜呜叫着把他往后拉。那三条蓬松的大尾巴膨胀了一大圈，向着天空抻直了，直到羽风薰转过身，才像泄了气的皮球似的蔫下去。

“你不让我去？”他把狐狸从地上捞了起来，大力摸了一把它松软的皮毛，手感不错，忍不住又多蹭蹭。小狐狸被撸得很受用，团在他的肩膀上变成一条围脖。

他抱着他的狐狸往回走，觉得精神图景变得更加炎热了。花田蒸腾着馥郁的花香，令人昏昏欲睡，方才肆意撒野的风消失无踪。羽风薰终于回到了处于原点的大石头上，眯着眼睛眺望：不知道是不是错觉，裂谷看起来没有初见时这么宽阔了。


	3. Chapter 3

#5 

羽风薰从被窝里被手环和通讯器强制唤醒时，正是凌晨时分。他先打量了一圈周围，发现客厅的灯依然亮着，朔间零没有回家。空气微凉，前半夜睡姿不佳，他的半边肩膀和胳膊阵阵酸痛，当然也有可能是绑架后遗症。

他往外看了一眼。夜空很高，没有月亮，星群汇集成一道发着微光的河流，一直向东边流淌。至于终点是哪里，没有明确的指明。

然后薰听见引擎发动的声音，往下一看，家门口停着一辆越野。阿多尼斯坐在驾驶座上，摇下车窗，朝他用力挥手。

  


“你们怎么这个点来？”羽风薰走得匆匆忙忙，拎着没来得及穿上的风衣，长腿一迈跨上车。车门还没合拢，驾驶员已经一脚油门踩到底，他这才发现，车里只有大神晃牙和阿多尼斯两个人。

“朔间前辈被扣了。”晃牙说。他正在低头捣鼓什么，薰虽然夜视能力不错，但是依旧比不上哨兵，凑近了一些才发现，对方正在组装枪支。

他脑海里一时空白，忽然明白对方的意图，急忙一把按住他的手：“你疯了，晃牙君！你打算直接这么冲进去吗？你这是在向联邦宣战！”“可是没有别的办法！”晃牙粗声粗气地咆哮道，“朔间前辈是清白的！他在前线冲锋陷阵的时候后面这些混蛋有想过他吗？他们根本就没有考虑过……”

他说到这里，声音都开始哽咽了。难以名状的焦躁在狭窄的空间内弥漫开来，那只柯基不知道什么时候出现的，呜呜叫着咬着主人的衣角。

“……我觉得Leon说的很对。”阿多尼斯踩下了刹车，在路边停靠下来，“行事太鲁莽了，大神。”

“Leon是谁？”羽风薰不合时宜地问道。

“大神的精神体。”阿多尼斯一本正经地回答。

气氛突然滑稽地经过了一个拐点。羽风薰看着那只耷拉着尾巴的小狗，觉得它看起来怪可怜的。

他忽然不知道哪里来的勇气，决定帮他们一把。毕竟朔间零真的出了事，作为配偶他必定逃不了干系，而且是首要遭殃对象：“你们原本的计划是什么？”

“抢人，然后去东部战线。”晃牙的思路倒是很清晰，“‘骑士团’在那里。你们两个受伤回首都接受治疗之后，东部那个研究所的事情，就是骑士团在接管。”

“‘骑士团’？”薰沉吟片刻，“有值得信任的人吗？”

“朔间前辈的弟弟在那里。”他答道。

“离首都比较远，是个不错的选择。”薰赞赏道，“不过抢人这个步骤，老实说是犯法的吧。你们知道朔间现在被关在哪里吗？”

“拘留室。”晃牙不满地皱了皱眉，“有什么方案快点说……”

“普通的拘留室？”薰瞪大眼睛，“真的假的，那地方我都逃过好多次了。”

  


羽风薰，“知法犯法”第一名。他还在军校的时候，经常逃训练，理由是向导院的课程设置不符合他。他天生体质结实，五感较普通向导敏感许多，向导院的体能课和近身格斗像在开玩笑，遂尔统统翘掉。

他第一次就这么扯谎，结果被丢到哨兵院待了一天，学了不少技巧但也吃了不少苦头，被揍得进了医院。后来这个做法被校领导训斥，就改成了拘留室面壁思过。他进去过不少次，为了骗过守门人逃出来，把精神暗示课程都给修到满分，再后来就没再被关过拘留室了，直接被扔上前线实战。

朔间零只是被普通地关在拘留室，甚至还没有被公布消息，说明联邦的老家伙们还没找到证据，没有实际名头可以拘留他，以至于只能关到这种地方，连军事法庭都开不起来。大神晃牙打算硬闯，大概是好学生没被关过，算是小题大做，闹得动静大了，四个人都要进监狱。拘留室甚至精神联结都隔不断，薰能模糊地感觉到零在另一头清醒着，于是让两个后辈先去筹集逃命物资，空着手去带人出来。

他径自晃到拘留室值班室门口，一看是个小哨兵，更好忽悠，底下一边递精神暗示，一边可怜兮兮地开口求情。话倒是往荤的编，说他的哨兵被关在里面，他一个人独守寂寞的夜晚……如此说着快要掉眼泪了。

他本身就一副好皮相，垂着头反复摸着手指上那枚婚戒，看得值班人也不忍心，加上关在里面的也大多不是什么重要的人，探亲于情于理，三两下就放他进去。羽风薰轻手轻脚穿过走廊，还没深入两步，忽然被一个人从后面一把抱住，一时呼吸都忘记了。

“想我了？”那个熟悉的声音在他耳边响了起来。

捂住他嘴巴的手松开了。

薰紧张地回过头，看到一双鸽血红的眼睛。朔间零仿佛在笑他似的，眉眼都弯弯的：“这么大能耐？”

“小狗君可是想你想得快哭了。”薰松了口气。他忽然觉得鼻子酸酸的，本来想说你无事真是太好了，又觉得这话由他说不太适合。

然而任务还没有完成，他要把人先带出去才行。他对自己的精神暗示水平心里有数，不敢逞强：“一会儿你路过值班室的时候，不要呼吸，我只能藏得下你一个人。”

“好。”零点了点头。

他好像没听进羽风薰的话，回答得轻飘飘的，薰没来由紧张了起来：“……我们有这么干过吗？”“我相信薰君。”零答非所问。

朔间零的身上存在某种魔力，靠得越近越有所体会，凡是他说的话，仿佛都必定会成真。薰看着他，像在索要一个亲吻一样，于是零照办了。

这个吻亲密且不带情欲，仅仅是唇瓣单纯地贴着唇瓣，彼此交换呼吸。他们沉醉在短暂的温存当中，仿佛要依靠着对方的温度才能取暖，慢慢地放松下来。

“我以前也这样吗？”薰问。

他们在黑暗当中，鼻尖贴着鼻尖，呼吸也偎贴在一处。零没有听明白他的问题，轻轻地皱起眉：“什么？”

薰情不自禁，把想说的话都说了出来：“……觉得我们不合适。”

零低低地笑了起来：“那是现在的薰君在说服自己，觉得我们不合适。”

  


看守室值班的哨兵果然没有觉得哪里不对劲。羽风薰刚刚和朔间零接过吻，酡红的面颊为说辞大加分，便接受了精神暗示，完全忽视了跟在他身后的朔间零。

两个人在小树林里找到了越野车，刚一拉开车门，就看到大神晃牙长长吐出来了一口气。

“平安无事~”羽风薰摊开手来。

他们当即往东部赶路，凭着朔间零临时签发的通行证和羽风薰的精神暗示畅通无阻，过路站管辖的值班人员一路放行，殊不知首席哨兵就藏在后座底下吃巧克力。

阿多尼斯选了条人烟稀少的路，穿过广阔的平原，道路笔直，像用尺子画出来的痕迹。柯基和小狐狸一同钻出来，趴在窗口放风，皆吐着舌头，毛被风吹得一团乱。薰往外面只看了一眼，昏昏欲睡。大块灰白的云跟了他们一路，中间停下来加油的时候，那块云还在他们后面。

“你们怎么不找辆核动力？”薰两只手插在口袋里。夜幕环绕中，他的金发成为一抹奇异的亮色。

“核动力要写申请。”大神晃牙把袖子往上一撸，“麻烦得要死！”

他跟阿多尼斯换班，后半程是他握方向盘。晃牙一上驾驶座，就把音响调到最大，放摇滚，鼓声和电吉他滋啦啦往外冒。羽风薰感到头疼，耳膜都要爆炸；阿多尼斯比他反应更快，直接把窗给摇下来，于是整条路上都是震碎黑夜的嘶吼声。

哨兵听了这种程度的噪音，大多都不舒服，朔间零还跟没事人似的，咬着勺子吃番茄豆罐头，豆子没吃，里面的番茄汁倒是一滴都不浪费。

“明早我们可能会收到通缉令。”朔间零慢悠悠地说，“诸位做好心理准备~”

滥用权限的最后一天，羽风薰有气无力地想。晃牙满不在乎，觉得和前辈们出生入死就足够，阿多尼斯也没有异议。薰大概是唯一一个需要做心理准备的人，甚至有点后悔自己为什么要冲动行事。

“确定骑士团不会反水？”他反复强调。

“当然不会，”晃牙不耐烦地重复道，“有阿凛在，绝对不会出错！”

提及朔间零的弟弟，简直就像打开了奇怪的话匣子：朔间零从冷面哨兵瞬间化身慈爱兄长，开始就他的弟弟发表了一系列精彩讲话。他的感情从一潭死水掀起波澜万丈，扯着精神联结极度亢奋地跳跃，小花从深渊裂谷往上开，一路融入羽风薰的花田里。

薰也是有兄长的人，不至于触景生情，但感同身受，还是头一次那么清晰地通过联结感受到哨兵的情绪，真挚地评价你们兄弟感情真好。

朔间零得意洋洋：“当然了，那是全世界最可爱的凛月！”

这话听着莫名熟悉，薰有了不好的预感。结果在下车见到本人后，这个想法果然被迅速打脸。

“薰哥失忆了？”朔间凛月先是吃了一惊，然后长长地叹了口气，慢悠悠地往亲哥的心尖插了第一把刀，“可怜的兄长，孤家寡人没人爱~”

  


  


#6

他们赶路算是极快，原本四天三夜的路程被极致压缩，除了加油进食就是赶路。深夜换朔间零驾驶，白天大神晃牙和阿多尼斯轮流接力，油门一个踩得比一个凶，第二天傍晚就抵达了联邦最东的地区。骑士团安排了临时驻点，立刻接应他们休息。

朔间凛月除了待他哥冷淡以外，大部分时间都保持着得体而不失礼貌的态度，只是相当生疏，和他肩膀上酣睡的黑猫极为相似。朔间零一见到他，则进入了一种极度依赖的状态，恨不得把弟弟含在嘴里、捧在手心，当掌上明珠对待。

薰叹为观止，私下问晃牙，是不是平时都这样。晃牙说差不多，也搞不懂到底发生了什么，据说是小时候零离家出走过半年，给凛月留下了很深的心理阴影。这个证言被零否定过很多次，当事人眼泪汪汪地说凛月不要瞎说，哥哥最爱你了怎么会离开你呢？结果换来一个不屑一顾的背影，薰自从失忆以来还是头一次看到朔间零这么卑微。

他们前脚抵达，后脚就接到了朔间零和羽风薰的调查令。从拘留所把人带出来那天，精神暗示有效，但看守室的监控毕竟是物理事实。尽管没有证据确凿，联邦上层也开始进行内部彻查，一场舆论已经在酝酿当中。

众人也知道内部有鬼，一并明眼无视调查令，商量研究所的事情，忙着自证清白。一桌人很快挤在一间小会议室里开会，安排查证的事情。

骑士团办事，效率一流，这一个月内收集到不少情报。他们首先完全确认了设施的具体地点，并派先遣队去过一趟摸底，带回来两箱关于黑暗哨兵的研究档案。数据繁多，还只是冰山一角，都是历史上出现过的著名人物。

“他们甚至找到了遗传信息的样本。”濑名泉示意道，“超——烦人，看起来他们想人造黑暗哨兵，研究所内建造了很多人体实验的空间，规模相当大，整体穿过需要半天的时间。”

“超强战力谁都想要~”朔间凛月打了一个哈欠，这是他在会议上的第二十一个，眼角都泛起泪花，用力吸了吸鼻子，“上头除了查间谍，估计还想得到实验结果，造一支军队的黑暗哨兵之类的。档案里有你的名字哦，兄长~”

他反手把档案一翻，下一张纸上赫然印着朔间零的脸，姓名一栏用英文标准字体端端正正印着“Sakuma.R”。照片很旧，当时的零莫约只有五岁，年轻稚嫩，面庞轮廓尚未长开。他拍摄这张照片时，身上简单地穿着一件过大的白色衣服，没有表情。

投影质量很差，照片被过度放大，一双失焦的红瞳凝视着会议桌。陈旧的电风扇呼啦啦地响着，羽风薰正好坐在风口，感到太阳穴有一根青筋在突突跳动。那个孩童模样的朔间零忽然在荧幕上活动起来，朝他眨着眼睛。

“小熊君觉得呢？”濑名泉站姿随意，撑着桌子回头，向朔间凛月征求意见。凛月拒绝回答，对提问置若罔闻，已经陷入睡眠。

唯一证人对疑问保持缄默，无疑把朔间零往火坑的边缘又推了一步。朔间零简单地翻了翻资料，微微皱起眉，过了半晌才陈述：“……我是十三岁的时候觉醒的，哨兵院应该有记录才对。”

“或者我们可以对羽风前辈进行扫描。”朱樱司提议道，“如果羽风前辈没有问题，那么就能证明朔间前辈是清白的。”他是骑士团年纪最小的成员，胆量却相当大，很少有人会如此犀利地针对一位哨兵的伴侣。

这下众人的注意力从朔间零身上转移，羽风薰忽然被点名，浑身一僵。濑名泉一副意味深长的表情，认真打量了他一会儿。薰立刻正襟危坐，连连摆手：“不不不！就算从我这里知道了什么，这个资料也很让人在意……”“薰君和我还没有结合。”朔间零插嘴道，“所以从他那里什么都得不到的哦。”

他把事实抖得太快，以至于薰都愣住了。

——朔间零根本就没有和他结合。

他说服了自己这么久，原来一切都是假的！联结不清不楚不是他的错觉，每天早上的早安吻只是为了维持临时的精神联结，婚戒只是为了一个GPS定位，倒扣的结婚照说明两个人都根本不想多看那张照片一眼！

会议桌上一时陷入死寂。薰突然觉得一切都解释清楚了，甚至有点可笑地释怀。所有人都被蒙在鼓里，看来陪他玩结婚游戏的不止他一个人。

“真是惊人的消息~”羽风薰干巴巴地评价道，尽量让语气显得轻松一些，“我自己都没发现，所以都是假的？”

“哪有，结婚是真的。”朔间零笑眯眯地说道，“薰君亲口说过很爱我哦~”

“……这是白塔欺诈。”薰感到气结。

他不知道自己脸上现在呈现着一种可怜可爱的委屈神情，将近一个星期的时间内，他都在尽力让自己接受有了个哨兵伴侣的事实，现在真相跳着脚赤裸裸地大叫：不要再催眠自己啦，都是假的！

羽风薰的词库里本身就没什么责骂他人的话，到头来都变成自认倒霉，干脆地把椅子一推，尽可能镇定地离开了会议室。

  


羽风薰出了会议室，不知道去了哪里。大神晃牙给他发了消息，担心他错过重要的集合时间，还拉着阿多尼斯笨拙地安慰了几句，说朔间前辈是混蛋。直到下午作战出发的前一刻，他才全副武装地出现在集合地，明显是不想和朔间零在一起多呆一秒。

多么残酷的现实！他本来都以为自己真情实意喜欢对方，连脑子坏了都要结婚，结果到头来都是假的，被占了一堆便宜，然后一无所获。从后辈的反应来看，大概他们也只是受到零的指使，不愿意告诉他真相吧。

薰潜入意识图景，在大石头上蹲了一个中午，发现裂谷变得更窄了——似乎每天它都在缩短。也许和零的临时联结彻底消失后，它就会荡然无存。

濑名泉看他心神不定，主动申请和他做后方支援，在入口站岗。他和羽风薰是很早以前在战场上认识的，在同一个小组里呆过。所谓战友出生入死，救过彼此一回命，欠还不完的人情。薰情绪低落表现得太明显，一眼就被看穿。

“不是吧，所以这你都一直没发现？”濑名泉用手肘撞了撞他的胳膊，毫不客气地揶揄道。

羽风薰委屈得鼻子发酸：“我哪里知道！一觉醒来说结婚就结婚，小杏还告诉我是适配度很高的原因，我都不知道他怎么认识的我！”

泉满脸写着“不是吧”，一边表示质疑：“……你真的失忆啦？”

薰瞪着眼睛看他，差点冲动脱口而出“不信就来看看啊”，又想起来对方是个哨兵，只好心不甘情不愿地点点头：“至少结婚什么的事情都不记得了。”

泉总算是相信了，拍拍他的肩膀：“我就说朔间怎么一脸吃瘪的表情，看来是真的被甩了。”“我甩他干嘛？”薰有气无力，“我可是很~努力说服自己已经爱上他了，谁知道呢。”

“你们没结合这事，半年前你就跟我说过。”濑名泉移开视线，“老实说，今早会议上你是那种反应，我还以为是演的呢。”

“等等，濑名亲，我半年前跟你说这事？”薰急忙喊停，“为什么？”

“为什么？你来跟我征求意见，问我要不要真的跟朔间结合。”泉没仍好气地丢给他一个白眼，“我还以为你们已经成了呢，小情侣蜜里调油新婚愉快，天天公频秀恩爱。”

羽风薰百思不得其解：“真的假的，我真喜欢他？”

濑名泉鄙夷地看了他一眼。

他有些心虚，好像给好友添了第二次麻烦。泉露出一脸“你没救了”的表情：“麻烦你自己好好仔细想想！”

眼看着下去研究所的人差不多出来了，两个人终于紧绷起来。接应环节容易出错，他们在明处，敌人在暗处，稍加不注意被补一刀是常事。薰正背过身去准备枪械一边祈祷，脑海里突然出现了一个朔间零模样的卡通小人，滑稽地敲着黑板。

羽风薰打算无视他，那个卡通小人开始喋喋不休：墨菲定律你知道吧，就是那个墨菲定律……

正当他思考是不是自己紧张过度，忽然听见泉一声厉喝：“——趴下！”

薰不是哨兵，自然听不见几十米外保险栓拉动的细微声响，然而训练有素的身体听从口令，于理智之前率先做出反应，就地趴下。泉几乎是同一时刻扑倒在他的身边，一只手护住他的肩胛骨。下一秒，一梭子弹就贴着两人后脑勺打到墙上，留下一排冒着青烟的弹孔。

这一排子弹似乎只是试探，枪声戛然而止，没有了下文。空气陷入紧绷的死寂，剩下风在树林见呼啸。泉向四周巡视一圈，迅速做出判断：“我们去门口。”

两个人降低重心，向研究所靠拢，以门口的水泥桩作为掩护。门虽然防弹效果优良，但是毕竟是十几年前的科技，只能临时挡住如此激烈的攻击。

薰早就替他调整好五感，把视觉和听觉拉到最高：“多少？”“好家伙，听声音是中型机甲，我猜是无人操纵的那种。”泉从缝隙中往外窥视，“我们被包围了，敌人应该有10个左右。”

“那个先不谈。你觉得我们俩能撑多久？”羽风薰的手上开始做能量填装。研究所地处山林地带，他们为了敝人耳目，专门走了隐蔽的路线，准备的武器也偏向近战，只是没料到帝国会在树林这种地形动用敏捷度最差的机甲。

濑名泉实话实说：“啧，三分钟。见鬼了，他们是怎么越过边境进来的？”

羽风薰温馨提醒：“三分钟内他们上不来。”

“最近的那个距离我们还有一公里左右。”泉紧了紧手里的枪。两个人首先给地底下的人传了消息，催促他们尽快撤退，然后利用最短的时间制定作战计划。

“它们的弱点比人类明显。”泉告诉他，“我们看过帝国的情报，它的视线在顶端，一旦破坏就能失去30％的分析能力。用过核铳吗？”

他径直将一柄手枪大小的玩意儿塞进他的手里。薰第一次拿这么小的武器，意料之外觉得有点沉：“向导院不教这种东西，我好像看奏汰君用过。”“那就当火箭筒用。这玩意儿是剽悍美人，别看它小，小心别被后座力轰飞就行！”泉爽快地说。

两个人满打满算了能撑过三分钟，等第一个敌人接近，立刻找准落脚点，沿着侧面攀上去。一个无人机甲莫约两人高，钢刃上覆了温度极高的能量束，挥起来嚯嚯生风、削铁如泥，好几次擦着濑名泉的面庞过去。羽风薰纵使经常被当半个哨兵使，速度也还是相对慢，一方面帮助哨兵调整五感，一方面还要维持精神屏障，眼看着快要到极限了，地下的人还没出来。

“这个机甲有向导在操纵！”薰皱着眉大声喊话，凛冽的刀锋贴着他的皮肤划过去，他有惊无险地又躲过一击，“光破坏视线没有用，除非把它……整个动力源都拆掉！”

“超——烦！”濑名泉几乎破罐子破摔了，“薰君，进去！”

“什么？进哪里？”他手上正忙，一头雾水，赶紧提高嗓音喊了回去，“研究所门锁是坏的！”

“那就整个炸了，让他们别出来！”泉放倒手上最后一台机器人，从十几米高空一跃而下，扯着薰就往研究所飞奔，“帝国可能派了一整支军队！”

薰转身太急，又被他狠狠一拽，一个趔趄被一具机甲的手臂绊倒在地。濑名泉已经跑出十来米，回头才发现人没跟上来：“薰君？！”

——他的一只脚被捉住了。

帝国的新型无人机甲设计得极为狡猾。他们猜到了核心动力炉的位置，但是没有预料到每一截肢体都带有额外的小动力炉，并附带同其他机甲联机的系统。薰暗叫不好，这截手臂不仅还“活着”，它甚至还有判断力，只要他的脚踝稍微一动，就会握得更紧。

很疼。

他的心脏从战斗最初开始便在狂跳，冷静下来判断的话，踝骨可能要被捏碎了。除此以外，还有更糟糕的事情——他的背后忽然投下了一道阴影，死亡的恐怖感尖锐地撑开颅骨缝隙……

被惊动的鸟群在树林间激动地叫着乱飞，其中有一只体型特别大的鹰隼，在高空盘旋。薰下意识地抬起头，正好对上那双猩红的兽瞳：它是在等着啄食他的尸体吗？

那柄刀刃投下的阴影静止了。

薰眨了眨干涩的眼睛，有什么湿热又粘稠的液体缓缓滴落在他的脸上，一个瞬间被放大成无限延长。他顺着光源往上仰头，正好看见朔间零那张美艳的脸。

“赶上了。”他的哨兵弯了弯唇角。


	4. Chapter 4

#7 

朔间零赶得急，虽然说千钧一发之际正好挡下，但角度不佳。刀刃太短，没能完全护住胳膊，敌刃尖端直接划扎进小臂。羽风薰当场愣住了，热腾腾的血溅了他一脸，还带着朔间零的体温。

他一个激灵回过神，赶紧用枪把绊着自己脚踝的家伙打坏。后座力震得他两手发麻，赶紧一骨碌从地上爬起来，拔腿就跑。

零嫌他反应慢，还向后用力踢了他一脚，衣服下摆留下一个鞋印。薰又是一个踉跄，差点摔了个嘴啃泥，勉强站住了，头也不回地拔腿就跑。这和他惜命没什么关系，不跑就白搭了哨兵一番苦心。

他们离研究所门口有一定距离，在确定他离开攻击范围后，朔间零依然在争取时间。他带了两把刀，一刀扎进机甲膝盖里，借力蹬地向上，动作行云流水，粗暴又优雅。等攀到机甲的肩膀上，另一只手腕发力，划出一个干净的斩击，直接把脑袋削了下来。

他跑在前面，被门口接应的朔间凛月一把扯进了大厅。零几乎贴着薰的后背，最后一个闪进来，用力拽下已经报废的门栓，反手一抹贴上一块爆破物。他的速度太快，薰还没看清楚发生了什么，就被再次按倒在地上。他只顾着帮朔间零降低听觉，尽力抬起手来；两个人都忘了自己，几乎同时捂住了对方的耳朵。

一声巨响随之传来，回声抵达研究所深处，半晌才传来隐约的回音。烟尘掀起，沙石瓦砾层层坍塌，入口被彻底炸毁了。

在此起彼伏的咳嗽声中，薰勉强抬头，把脸上沾着的血擦干净了。倒是整个人盖在他身上的零看起来很不好，花了一点时间才艰难地撑起身体。

“这样做有效吗？”朱樱司紧张地提问。

“他们派了不知道多少部队，”濑名泉神色严峻，“先锋就有10个，要撬开这堆破烂，轻而易举。”

“问题是，我们怎么出去？”朔间凛月简洁明了地问道。骑士团整齐划一，看向UNDEAD四个人，毕竟是他们首先发现了这个阴魂不散的地方。

“穿过研究所后还有另一个出口。”大神晃牙说道，“我们第一次来，就是从那个出口出去，中途会经过控制大厅。”

羽风薰注意到，进来的时候他们是九个人，现下有两个人不见踪影。朔间凛月解释，是因为发现了有趣的东西，王和小鸣听说不用出去了，干脆折了回去，正在做资料解密。

“那是什么？”他警觉地问道。

“是研究所的监控室。”凛月说道，“备用电源竟然还能运作，虽然老化了，但是依然可以使用，里面的影像保存还很完整。”

他们先在入口处稍作整顿，直到听到废墟另一边出现了动静，才决定尽快动身。临走前泉和凛月做了一个简易陷阱，以便在废墟被凿开后能造成第二次的阻拦。

羽风薰跟在队伍的末尾，转身刚走了两步，突然感到有什么在他的背后试图引起注意力。他情不自禁地转过身去，看到一个穿着洋装的小男孩，坐在已经碎成废墟的门口。

他的脸蛋很漂亮，和凛月如出一辙地漂亮。红色的眼睛鲜活地嵌在白皙的面庞上，泼墨似的头发打着卷落下来。

他直勾勾地盯着羽风薰，眼睛里蒙着一层雾气，像一个精致的人偶：“薰，我们已经逃出去了，为什么要回来呢？”

  


监控室的解密过程相当顺利，据说不是很难的数学题，或者该说得益于十几年间信息技术突飞猛进的发展。月永雷欧是这方面的能手，顺手恢复了电源和通风，整个研究所如同被唤醒的庞然大物，缓慢地运转起来。

监控内容一旦开始播放，众人便陷入沉默了。朔间凛月的证言至此被完全印证：足足有半年的时间，朔间零都在这座研究所内度过。他也许是被什么强硬手段带过来的，年幼的孩子眼神无法聚焦，似乎是在催眠状态下行动，机械且反复地做着同样的训练。

“……太残忍了。”濑名泉撇过脸去。实际上在场的大多数人都无法直视监控内容，凛月猜测他们是通过基因族谱找到了朔间零。他们可能原本想要带走的是凛月、或者俩兄弟一起，然而当时获救的只有凛月一个人。

朔间零毫无自觉，像在看别人的故事一样，脸上没有什么表情，在一段一段的视频里翻找着一些什么。

羽风薰也看不下去，捏着鼻梁背过身去，忽然想到门口坐着的那个和朔间零相似的孩子。

也许零已经想到了什么，而他的印象透过联结传了过来，映射在了薰的大脑里。然而这一幕有些似曾相识，那个孩子与他似乎在哪里见过：他抱着膝盖、坐在灰色的房间里，阳光从树叶间隙中穿过，投在水泥地板上，一枚枚跳动的圆形光斑呼之欲出……

他忽然感到莫名地烦躁，不知道是封闭太久的空气霉味太重，或者是刚才命悬一线肾上腺素飙升。研究所的空调系统也许没有被唤醒，总而言之，他现在闷热得想把衣服脱掉。

“嗯？找到了。”零忽然出声。

他摸索了一会儿，按下播放键。

画面中的情景十分混乱，边角带着飘白的雪花。数十个穿着白大褂的人在走廊里紧张地探着脑袋，慌慌张张地找着些什么，有一些人在大喊着什么。然后走廊突然停了电，陷入一片黑暗。待到备用电源重新亮起时，灰白的画面已经播放到了尽头。

有两个孩子手牵着手，在走廊上飞奔——在停电之前，他们不在这个画面当中，也许停电就是他们造成的。

“差不多二十年前。”濑名泉读出角落里的数字，“我猜猜，那个时候这片土地正准备被划给联邦。”

画质过于模糊，看不清面庞，然而黑发的那个毋庸置疑是年幼的朔间零。另外一个孩子在前面拉着他，由于已经路过了监控范围，只能看见一个瘦小的背影，他的手腕上和脚踝上都扎着没来得及拔掉的针管，只有一抹金色的发尾留在了画面当中。

“……确实是半年左右。”零说道。他看了看日期，与凛月说的时间完全吻合：“抱歉，是我不记得了。”

可即使看到视频，他也没有想起任何相关的事情，包括拉着他逃跑的孩子是谁，也毫无印象。朱樱司出身向导反间谍科，当即请求对零做精神扫描。这个做法虽然冒犯，但是确实是视频证伪的最佳手段，零欣然应允。结果证明黑暗哨兵敞开的精神云当中确实没有相关记忆，然而在此番帮助下，零倒是自己找到了一个特殊封印。

“必须要下印的人才能解得开。”向导在看过后凭借知识解答，“它看起来很久远。”

关于下印的人，零也毫无头绪，这个问题无解，他们暂时回到了起点。

“我们必须移动了。”晃牙提醒道，“如果再不往前走，他们随时有可能跟上来。”

  


研究所十来年间，未曾有人造访。地板上落了很重的灰和尘土，羽风薰蹲下身去，用手指沾了一点，嗅到新鲜泥土的气味，看上去研究所还设置了无需电力的通风装置。他感觉自己热得不太正常，骑士团的那个金发向导和他并肩走在一起，关心地问他怎么脸色不太好。

“没事没事，也许只是太紧张~”薰摆了摆手。

越往深处走，陈旧的空气越死寂。一行人绷紧神经，不知道里面会出现什么没有见过的旧时代产物，或者森林里某些冬眠生物的遗迹。出现两行落过灰的靴印时，打头的朔间凛月被吓了一跳，走在最前面的黑猫也警觉地竖起了全身的毛。

阿多尼斯从一间资料室里钻出来，立刻绕到最前方。他的侦察能力在哨兵中极为出众，经常能找出朔间零也无法发现的细节。他简单地蹲下来看了看痕迹，又嗅了嗅空气里的气味，笃定地答道：“那是我们一年前来的时候留下的，当时也穿过了这条路。没有其他人来过，请安心。”

他们没走出去多远，就听见从背后传来的爆炸声。简易陷阱做得足够凶猛，以至于整个地底都在震动咆哮，整条走廊都在颤抖，仿佛有一只巨龙从沉睡中苏醒。

“看来踩中了。”凛月满意地说道，“我们……”

他话还没说完，剧烈的警报抢先响了起来：“注意！注意！安全封锁中，请各位保持原地不动，一个小时后保护闸门将自动解除……”

刺耳的声音在空荡荡的走廊内回响，在场的向导不约而同地替哨兵降噪。也许是过于强烈的震动触发了某种防御机制，天花板上吱呀呀裂开一道缝隙，钢制安全闸门缓缓地下落。

在场的哨兵几乎都听到了：闸门不止一道。这些东西年久失修，万一一个小时后没能打开，就意味着有可能再也出不去了。

“跑起来！”濑名泉大喊。

一行人迅速移动，连续穿过几道闸门。羽风薰最初在队列靠后，然而脚步越来越沉，逐渐地挪到了队尾。眼看着就要到控制大厅了，最后一道安全闸门忽然加速下落。

朔间零刻意放慢了脚步，发现他不对劲，立刻一个滑步倒折回来，硬生生用臂力撑出一道缝隙。余下空间说宽不宽，仅能勉强允许一个孩子通过。零原本就负了伤，现下立刻渗出大片血迹，触目惊心留下一片红。

羽风薰立刻意识到，即便黑暗哨兵比常人结实，也不能和钢筋硬碰硬：“不行，朔间，快松手！我过不去！”

朔间零根本没打算理会他，忽然手上发力，竟然把闸门往上硬生生推了两分，然后迅速朝薰的方向挤了进来。他刚一松手，闸门便“砰”地一声落了下来，最后一刻还能听到队友们往回折的声音，之后便彻底阻隔了。

  


研究所内最不缺的是医疗用品，即便已经过期，也勉强能用。羽风薰一打开柜子，立刻找到大瓶的生理盐水和消毒酒精、密封的无菌纱布和干涸的酒精灯。地下的贮存条件优良，酒精约等于全新，马上就能用上。

他先找了火柴点火，灼过手术剪后，开始着手帮朔间零处理伤口，动作很利索，但过度紧张，手一点劲也使不上来。

“薰君，冷静。”零安抚道，“能不能先帮我把触觉调高？”“可是你会很痛！”薰慌乱地说道。他不自觉地帮哨兵把触觉调得很低，生怕疼痛影响对方的行动。

朔间零无奈地叹了口气：“……我快麻木了。”

他说的麻木，不仅指的是触觉快要闭塞，而是整个人对外界的感知都变得迟钝。羽风薰花了一点时间理解，才明白过来，提高零的五感——他不仅降低了哨兵的触觉，甚至连着其余感官也一并降低了。

手忙脚乱至此，他也不知道自己到底搭错了哪条神经，急得满头大汗，眼泪一并在视野里打转，也不知道是为谁流的。纱布包得很难看，所幸不影响行动。

“你流了好多血，朔间。”羽风薰说，“……你的手好冷。”

朔间零张了张口，逐渐恢复的嗅觉捕捉到空气当中的一丝异样。薰的身上隐隐飘来一阵浅淡的香气，类似橘子和海洋的体香，尽管平时都有，只是现在更明显了。

“我不冷，薰君。”他说，“是你从刚才开始就很热，你的手在出汗。”

零拉过他的手，把一点酒精涂在他的手心，一面开始打量周遭：“应该有别的路。追兵暂时进不来，等安全门打开了我们就出去……”

羽风薰没有回应。他像是完全没有听见朔间零的话似的，安静下来后便没有了动静。零轻轻地唤了他一声：“薰君？”

然后他意识到发生了什么：他刚才闻到的香气是羽风薰的向导素。

“朔间，我好像……发结合热了。”薰无助地说。

  


  


#8

向导触发结合热，一般都是有了心仪的对象。羽风薰从进入研究所开始，就开始身体发热。最初以为是军队作战服和副武器装备袋捆得太紧，地下闷热的缘故，结果愈演愈烈，等到真的和零在封闭空间独处的时候，他的本能彻底出卖了他。

解决结合热的方法只有两个：赶在被情热彻底烧死之前结合，或者来一针抑制剂。羽风薰怎么都想不到会落入这么一个尴尬的境地，他仅仅在青春期经历过一次结合热，伴随着一定程度的意识模糊、思考迟钝、情感变得更加丰富等等症状。他还以为这位老朋友不会再度光临了呢，谁知道在这节骨眼上来做客了。

他一时想不到除了叫朔间零上自己以外更好的办法，只好趁行为变得更不正常之前先开口：“我看一下柜子里有没有抑制剂。”

“薰君，已经十几年过去了，抑制剂已经变成毒剂了。”朔间零提醒他，“就算有，一针下去你只会变成睡美人。”

薰傻乎乎地想，对哦，这样朔间零救他的份不都白搭了。他又有些懊悔，早知道应该在进来之前问问鸣上岚有没有带抑制剂。大概是他的向导素越来越浓，零嗅着也觉得不妙，提议不如先找下有没有别的出路。

  


实验室间相互连通，朔间零通过气流的声音，猜测研究所呈一个环状。阿多尼斯一般靠羽风薰的味道判断他们四个人的位置，先前嗅到没有其他人的气味，很有可能是被他的向导素盖过去了——他们当中竟然没有人发现薰发了结合热。他也不敢贸然行动，只能事先放出精神体试探。门口太窄，鹰展开翅膀超过了门框宽度，好几次差点撞在门框上。

光线随着逐渐深入而变化。研究所为了掩人耳目，同时进行了大量生物和物理方面的研究和实验。除了没来得及搬走的黑暗哨兵的资料，他们还看到许多帝国无人机甲的原型、最原始的核能小型化构想。这些在如今已经是无用的历史，联邦早已另辟蹊径，从基础材料上进行了颠覆式的革新。

零走在前面，经过一排试管架时，忽然听到羽风薰闷闷地问了一句：“朔间，我们为什么结婚？”

朔间零顿了顿，大概是知道再瞒下去也没什么益处。羽风薰虽然状态不对，但是从来精明，吃一堑长一智，被他骗了那么久，早就不相信他的表演了。

“我们第一次来的时候找到了那些资料。”朔间零说，“这个研究所研究的是黑暗哨兵的本质。”

“让我来猜猜看，那些影像我们已经看过了，对吧？”薰不知道哪里来的胆量，也许是对真相等得实在不耐烦了，自顾自地开始问话，“还有那些资料，它们没理由被放在离门口那么近的地方，是我们找到之后故意放在那里的。”

零没有回答。薰当作他默认了，继续往下问：“那本质是什么，他们的结论呢？”

“是精神力黑洞，薰君。”朔间零终于开口回答，“每一个黑暗哨兵的最终归宿，都是精神力外溢，通俗来讲就是自爆。他们研究的是如何避免一颗恒星走向衰亡。”

羽风薰愣住了。

黑暗哨兵不是什么稀奇的存在，大概百年间总会出现一个，只是不知道命运会落在谁的头上。他忽然想到出发前夜，他所看到的夜空中汇集的星河。它们奔流向东方，一盏盏明灯似的悬挂着，指明某个方向。人们以启明星为路标，就以为它永远存在，似乎没有考虑过任何一颗星都有衰落的可能。

按零的说法，黑暗哨兵虽然能力异于常人，但终究会在某个未知的时刻到达极限。时间淘洗一切，历史经验证明，哨兵和向导这类群体也在一代代向着更加完善的境界进化，其中的佼佼者自然同理。如果仔细想，羽风薰会发现自己从来只听说过黑暗哨兵的事迹，但是对他们的结局一无所知。

零意味深长地看着他，表情却很平静：看，你这不都想得很明白吗？

薰深深地吸了一口气，又长长地吐了出来：“……那你也会这样吗？”

出于本能关心，或者是下意识的习惯，他问得太体贴；天要塌的事从薰的口中说出来，都只是普通地去吃一个午饭。朔间零尤其喜欢他这点，云淡风轻的个性，与之对话心口都在淌蜜，遂尔积极地回答：“会哦~所以我们结婚了。”

薰一听，眼球差点没维持住平衡。结婚又不等于结合，问题根本没解决，所以这个人到底在乐呵什么！

结合热也跟着情绪波动上涌，他急忙拿用酒精沾湿的纱布往额头上轻轻按了一下。汗水晕湿作战服内侧一大片，他估计自己的向导素已经浓郁到某个新的峰值，只是自己闻不到。该死的是面前这个哨兵也仿佛无事发生，还在他面前耍无赖。

如果有抑制剂，他绝对会先往朔间零脑门上扎一针。

  


他们选了一间错误的门，走过几间连续的实验室后，直接抵达了一个小型训练场。前面经过实验室的时候，他们看到台面上放着几张联网型无人机甲系统的构想，再加上训练场墙壁上的划痕判断，这大概是测试的地方。

羽风薰开始有些吃力，两个人不得不休息一阵。现在的无人机甲都是哨兵型，换而言之，生物学家找到了哨兵和向导联结的关键，让向导成为了网络中枢，完美地解决了这张图纸上最大的难题。帝国撤退的时候，大概也销毁了大部分机甲原型，训练场看起来空荡荡的。

“他们修了很大的地方。”薰环顾四周，“看来我们要换条路。”

他们不太需要担心走丢，只要婚戒还戴着、找到一个有信号的地方，大神晃牙就有办法找到他们两个。唯一担心的是研究所呈现下沉的地势，他们离地面有可能越来越远，阻隔也会更加强烈。朔间零还有心情调笑，说这叫故地重游。

故地重游，对我来说可不是。羽风薰小心地绕过操纵杆，扯下上面一张贴着的便利贴。上面画了一张表格，写着“计划K”，还记录了一些数据。看上去结果不是很理想，统统打着血红色的叉。

这个“K”也许是他们现用机甲的原型机，羽风薰想。他在旁边一沓灰扑扑的废纸堆里翻了又翻，立刻找到一沓档案。

“朔间！”他的眼神还胶在字迹模糊的纸页上，一边把头侧过来，“你来看看这个，我看不清……”

话还没说完，他的脑海中忽然警铃大作，汗毛直立。战场直觉促使他本能地俯下身去，回避危险。那只原本固定在墙角的机械手忽然动了起来，巨大的刀刃向着羽风薰的方向弹射出来——薰原本以为它只是一个实验中的残次品，然而它在他们到达以前刚刚充满了电。

朔间零原本在房间另一角，离他有一段距离。他比羽风薰更快地听到了电流的开合声，迅速越过障碍物向他奔来。他们此行带的射击武器已经尽可能选择了功率比较小且效率高的，然而身处结构脆弱的地下，随意开枪可能导致地形坍塌。

这下完全变成了考验哨兵的反应和速度，他把刀刃藏在手腕内侧，优先考虑薰的安全。所幸他的向导也表现得不像个普通向导，有惊无险地避开后甚至反手绞住了机械臂，手臂上鼓起漂亮饱满的肌肉，一刀切断了电源连线。

在结合热下，薰的反应比平时要迟缓许多，没注意到身后还有一只被一并唤醒的家伙。朔间零冲到他身后的时候，他正想说“没事了”，只听到一声利落的斩击，才发现身后不知何时站了一只活动的格斗机器人。

零把他往身后一扯，顺势就是一个回旋踢。这一记速度太快，伴随着破空之音，直接把格斗机器人的一条胳膊卸了下来。似乎是年代过于久远，编码出错，机器人仅仅遭受一击后便出现故障，直挺挺向一侧倒下了。

羽风薰惊魂未定，还在看着那柄刀刃发怵。他离死亡这么近不是第一次，然而结合热让他在短时间内迅速衰弱，连察觉危险都变得困难起来。零搀着他往来时的路走，一路撤退一路锁门，直到撤到实验室时，他才回过神来。

“让我看看，你受伤没有？”朔间零拉过一张凳子，拍了拍上面的灰，扶着他坐下。

羽风薰摆摆手，眼尖地发现零的纱布崩开了：“你怎么没闻到自己的血……”

朔间零像是没听到，沉默着去找纱布，羽风薰才迟钝地意识到：这个人把嗅觉屏蔽了。

他的向导素到底有多浓，以至于自制力堪称恐怖的黑暗哨兵都快抵挡不住。如果不是这个原因，羽风薰根本不会意识自己的体温现在高得像一个行走的火炉。

零在刻意忽视这个事实，羽风薰也不好意思继续问。他试图找一些什么转移注意力，这才发现自己手里还捏着那份档案，页脚已经被他的手汗浸湿了。

“我刚刚看到这个。”他咳嗽了一声，把档案放在试验台上摊开，开始没话找话，“那个实验室似乎在做一个叫‘K’的项目……”

他翻开陈旧的纸页，用手背擦了擦眼睛，等看清上面究竟都写了什么，浑身的血液瞬间都凝固了。

朔间零正咬着纱布听他说话，忽然没了下文，也好奇地凑过来：“什么项目？”

他只看了一眼，两个人双双僵在原地——只见那张档案的相片页上，赫然贴着一个金发孩子的照片，一双灰调的眸子和羽风薰一模一样。

“……我觉得我小时候没见过你。”

“……原来是你。”

两个人异口同声，古怪又惊讶地发现了一个全新的问题：原来彼此都是故地重游。

同时，羽风薰发现了一个更严肃的问题，他失忆的部分到底有多少，需要重新商榷。如果承认了“K”就是他本人，那么反复出现在他错觉里的年幼的朔间零就有了解释。档案上写着他的名字，但是只有一个“Kaoru”，没有姓氏——他可能是逃出去后被羽风家收养的。

“……但是‘K’是个哨兵。”薰指着基因谱序，试图解释其中的不合理性，“说不定是……我的兄弟之类的。”

他越说越没有底气。羽风薰年幼丧母，且与哥哥姐姐的长相不太相似。曾经的说辞是他的手足更像父亲、他像母亲，但现在看来，说不定除了一头金子似的头发，也没有更多的相似之处。

朔间零同情地看着他，都有些不忍心了：“薰君，后面有实验记录。上面写着对‘K’使用了髓液改造，被改成了向导。”

这大概是人生中最戏剧的时刻，或者是结合热下过高的体温使他产生了幻觉。在进入研究所之前，羽风薰无数次谴责朔间零把他拖下泥沼，结果到头来发现，自己竟然和他半斤八两。

骇人的真相已经无法造成更大的冲击了，羽风薰前所未有地理解了零仿佛看别人故事的心情。他继续往后翻，看到几乎每条实验后都写着“不理想”，感到麻木：“全是不及格，连精神体都改没了，所以为什么要做改造？”

短短三页纸，很快被翻到底。最后三项空白没有完成，分别是“精神力溢出承载”“精神图景测试”和“基因联结配对”。尽管当时他们还是幼童，但是研究所似乎有手段提前激活基因表达，并且通过血液交换的方式暴力联结。羽风薰哑然，光是项目名字，都能看出其中的意图。

“他们也许已经做完了。”朔间零挑了挑眉。

做完了？羽风薰看了看落款，没有发现时间。零解释，你看你都带我跑出来了不是吗，那我们还能再出去一次，休息好了我们继续赶路。他掩饰得太刻意，直到羽风薰被从椅子上拉起来，才反应过来他的意思。

——噢该死，他说的是白塔的99.98%！


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章开车了！

#9 

他们换了一扇门，仿佛在迷宫里大冒险，只是为了找一条出路。如果是正常情况下，羽风薰可能还有兴致，然而结合热发展到后程，他逐渐地有些站不稳了。

他们不得不在对门的实验室里歇脚，零确认过没有危险，用酒精帮他降温。薰仰着脖子拒绝帮助，酒精使他皮肤干涩，他出汗出得太夸张，浑身上下仿佛安装了几十个漏水的水龙头。

哨兵的体温是凉的，他忍不住往零身上蹭，甫一贴上，就被轻轻地挡开了。这个时候羽风薰要亲吻，朔间零倒是一个都不愿意给了。他把他的胳膊一捞，夹着他的腰，把他架到椅子上。

薰浑身发烧，感到一阵头晕目眩，强烈缺氧：“……他们改造我做什么？”

如果是针对黑暗哨兵的改造，尚在理解范围以内；然而抓一个哨兵做向导，实在是问题超纲。

朔间零看上去知道答案，只是缄口不言。羽风薰讨厌他故弄玄虚讨厌到极点，干脆以牙还牙，拒绝配合。零慢慢体会到他的坚定决心，实在拗不过了，才勉强把真相告诉他：“……你是我的‘容器’。”

所谓“容器”，是研究所的另一个重大发现。每一个黑暗哨兵的诞生，都有一个与之匹配的“容器”降生，只要彼此能够相遇，就能够阻止一颗恒星的衰落。

羽风薰感到难以置信。这就是研究所大费周章找的方案？

“一点也不简单，不然就不会有这么多早衰的黑暗哨兵。”零摇了摇头，“‘容器’是特定的人，他有可能是哨兵、向导，或者仅仅是一个普通人。”

言下之意，羽风薰是能够解决他问题的人。答案近在眼前，薰忽然松了口气，理直气壮起来：“那……”“不行。”朔间零坚定地打断了他，“我们先出去。”

薰扬起脖子来，干脆连廉耻心都不要了，坦白直言：“我不介意野战。”

零忽视了他这句明显有问题的发言，径自把人扛起来，开始往下一个实验室挪动。他的肩膀顶在薰的腹部，还死死地按住他挣动的双腿。哨兵气力原本就大，薰张开嘴，大口呼吸，被零勒得直干呕。

热潮比他想象得要凶猛，这个姿势又难受，现下他的眼泪立刻大颗大颗涌出来，挂在睫毛尖上晃悠：“你……朔间……零！你放我下来，你倒是干我啊！”

朔间零听见他的声音，把他从肩膀上换到臂弯里，拿酒精棉往他额头上一贴，突如其来的凉意惊得他浑身一抖。零简单明了地解释：“你现在不清醒，会后悔的。”

羽风薰生气了。按照几年前他的性格，绝对会对朔间零的种种努力无动于衷。他虽然暂时失去了记忆，但是习惯和本能摆在这里——他的结合热越来越凶猛了。他一向不喜欢争执，几乎没怎么生过气，现在被朔间零这句话气得气血上涌：“到底是谁会后悔啊！”

兴许是他的气势太凶猛，朔间零也被他倒逼得顿了顿：“薰君……”

羽风薰挣开他的手，扑到一边的实验台边直喘气。结合热的致命之处在于会在短时间内抽走向导的大量体力，持续的高烧状态对精神力造成极大的磨损。他开始头疼，因为出了太多汗，整个人像刚刚从水里捞出来似的。

他稍微积攒了一点力气，拼出一句完整的话：“我们走了多远？”

“很远。”零答道。

他见他稍微平复了一些，重新靠过来，打算背他。实际上零也并不好受，他完全凭着屏蔽嗅觉忽视这股香气，最开始还好，然而来自向导的邀请越来越盛情，甜蜜的向导素吸入胸腔，即使闻不到香味，过分的愉悦感也在撩拨他的神经——如果是寻常未结合哨兵，早就要如狼似虎扑上去。

薰挑着眼睛看他，径自开始解衣服。他刚把外套脱下来，就被零强行穿了回去：“会感冒。”

他感到难以置信：先撩人的是朔间零，给他把衣服穿回去的还是朔间零。可能地下空间太压抑，羽风薰的脑袋也坏掉了。他实在是忍无可忍，趁着人离他近，像一只气势汹汹的小兽，抱着哨兵的脑袋，对准嘴唇就往下咬。

零扯着他的后颈，像拎一只小狐狸似的把他拉开了，危险地眯起眼睛。

“历史上只有一个黑暗哨兵遇到了他的‘容器’。”他快速地陈述道，“他们结合了，最后哨兵活了下来，但他的‘容器’因为精神力过载死了。”

羽风薰几乎歇斯底里：“我又不会死！不然那些疯子为什么要把我改造成向导！”

“你是因为我失忆的，薰君。”朔间零也提高了嗓音。

怀里的人渐渐停止了挣扎，他终于找到空隙，把剩下的话说完：“……我提交的报告说那是精神炸弹，实际上是我的精神力外溢，薰君。你为了救我，冒险建立了临时的精神联结，结果差点把你搭上了。”

羽风薰前两天出院的时候，医生就说过他是精神力压迫导致的失忆。他想起来那道裂谷下的星空，天地倒置，朔间零外溢的精神力穿过联结，在他的精神图景里撕开一道巨大的裂口。

薰一时语塞，感觉颅压快攀升到新的极点：“……那我一年半前为什么要跟你结婚？”

朔间零又沉默了。羽风薰感到不耐烦，也不想听他亲口承认。他们因为白塔一张测试纸再续前缘，尽管前缘破破烂烂。白塔不会没事找事给不需要向导的黑暗哨兵做无意义的配对，除非朔间零的精神云已经到了自律失衡的极限。

“那个裂谷，”羽风薰忽然说道，“它一直在缩小。”

“因为那是一道伤口，”零答道，“它在愈合。”“如果我们一直不结合，你的精神力就会被重新堵塞。”羽风薰打断了他，“给洪水上闸，你在自杀，朔间。”

朔间零沉默了片刻。他伸出手来，揽住了薰的腰，把人往自己的方向拖。这次薰终于结结实实落进他的怀抱里。朔间零紧紧地抱着他，像在对待举世无双的珍宝，薰快要无法呼吸。

“我不能让你跟着我一起死。”他说。

薰热得浑身发颤，但是骨髓里却冷得如坠冰窖。

“……你睁眼说瞎话。”他闷闷地说，“我这不一直好好地在看着你吗？”

  


实验室里基础医疗设施一应俱全，其中自然不缺移动病床。朔间零拽过角落的一张，抬脚踩下固定滑轮，把床单扯了。床单已经蒙了很厚的一层灰，底下的床垫因此逃过一劫。

他揽过羽风薰的腰，反手就把人转了面，按在床上。薰想到接下来的事，脸上更热，手只能撑在胸前。零的一只手隔着衣服在他屁股上乱摸，他忍不住轻轻抬腿向后勾了勾脚，无意间碰到对方的裤裆，才发现已经鼓起来一包——零也不是什么终极圣人，他的哨兵早就忍不住了。

“现在紧张了？”零撩起他的衣摆，把两根手指探进他的口腔里，压在他的舌苔上，“舔湿一点。”皮带和扣子在他手指里哗啦啦解开，发出与打空的弹壳落在地上类似的声音。他还顾着不能乱扯，免得一会儿没脸见人，剥一枚橘子似的把人从衣服里剥出来。

羽风薰感到害臊，一面听话地含着零的手指。那两根手指搅得他合不拢嘴，又夹着他的舌头，津液一直淌到掌心。忽然下体一凉，最后一层屏障被拉了下来。朔间零捏了一把他的臀肉，两根湿漉漉的指头不由分说挤了进来。

薰闭上眼，头也不敢回了，心脏扑通扑通地撞着，快要跳出胸口。按理来讲，这点润滑是不够作用的，然而结合热状态下的身体湿润得超出两个人的想象。零只摸了两下，就迅速地找到了薰的敏感点。

薰的平板支撑终于做到极限，腰忽然软了下去，凹陷出一个可爱的腰窝：“啊！别、别碰那里……”

零使了个坏心眼，指尖轻轻地往同一个地方按压揉弄。羽风薰被销魂蚀骨的快感淹没，前端也不自觉颤巍巍地抬了头：“呜嗯！等、等一下……”

朔间零没让他等，把手指抽了出来。薰只听见令人面红耳赤的水声，还没意识到发生了什么，另一个硬物便代替了手指，精神地抵在他的臀缝。

他吞咽了一口，心脏也紧绷起来。零的双手从腰侧向上，隔着尚未除去的衬衫握住薰的乳肉，把人往自己的方向拽的同时长驱直入。

他的动作太干脆利落，怀里的向导被插得膝盖发软，鼻腔里闷出一声甜腻的呻吟，身体直往下滑。结合热下的小洞又湿又软，温度高得发烧，为这一刻空虚了太久，紧紧地咬着零的性器，随着楔入一圈圈痉挛。薰第一次被进入，还不太适应，不安地扭动了一会儿，结果被轻轻地掐了一下硬挺的乳首，立刻乖乖安静下来。

“朔间……”他扭过头来，可怜兮兮地看着他。

零嗔笑他“都这个时候了还客气”，一边咬住他的嘴唇。他们接过很多次吻，娴熟得如同呼吸，从对方那里获得氧气。这个时候薰才发现对方的呼吸有多沉重，忍得很辛苦的人不止是他。朔间零花了大部分的意志力让自己保持清醒，眼下克制了太久的欲望终于得以释放，两个人都耽于短暂的温存里。

他们难舍难分地吻了一会儿，直到薰的不适感稍微退却后，零便按着他的腰开始抽插。

“你未免也太湿了……”灼热的吐息擦着薰的耳廓，往耳道里吹，“就……嗯哼、这么想要我吗？”

他顶得太用力，羽风薰一声惊呼盖过一声，尾音转个弯又委屈地压下来，跟小猫爪子似的挠。这点上他坦诚得可爱，不忘扭过头来找零要吻。这大概是一个向导在情欲上最高涨的一次，他对自己正在做什么完全没有知觉：调高了哨兵的知觉，放任本能地肆意调情。

“啊……呜，嗯……”后入的姿势虽然舒服，只是接吻难度太高。羽风薰被这么按着腰顶了一阵子，觉得差了点什么，皱着眉磨蹭着想转身。他从一开始惊喘，到后面舒服地呜咽着哼唧，从节奏里找回一点余裕，情不自禁地把手探下去。零原本怕弄疼他，这下索性放弃忍耐了，忽然把人抱了起来，就着插在深处的姿势翻了个面。

床经历年久失修，动作一大，用于固定的塑料卡几乎立刻崩溃，瞬间滑了出去，一路撞到墙上。羽风薰没找到支持点，忽然背部腾空，又被哨兵捞起来，沿着结合的部位狠狠地坐了下去。

“哈啊！”这一下顶得太狠，他眼前发白，甚至有了失禁的错觉，直接被推上高潮，挂在零的肩膀上，眼泪一并掉出来。

朔间零被他夹得头皮发麻，向导还在不自觉地调高他的触觉，便捏了一下手心里富有弹性的臀瓣。羽风薰的身体立刻给了反应，穴心沁出一股热流，尽数浇在零的性器上。

他听说过结合热中的向导敏感，但头一次知道里里外外都会出水，感到更加惊奇。薰已经受不起更多刺激似的，眼眶发红，羞赧地抬起眼睛瞧他。

“你……你别看我。”他又撇过眼神，干脆把眼睛闭上。他好像又想补充什么，张了张口，犹豫了一下。薰刚叫过两轮，嗓子都哑了：“……快点……小心赶不上……”

他的身体还在发烫，结合热正上头。朔间零把他的脸扳正，如他所言没有再看，闭上眼睛，更亲密地吻他。薰脑袋放空，听见愈发粗重的喘息，掉漆的天花板也模糊起来，觉得自己在往下掉，只好去抓零的肩胛骨。

“你急什么。”他低低地调笑道，一半话语变成气音，“差一点就到了……” 

羽风薰有气无力地瞪了他一眼，零把脸埋进他的颈窝。他猜测自己腰侧大概率被捏出一片淤青，顶撞越发狠厉了一些。第二次登顶的时候，薰睁大眼睛，感觉天花板在登顶中湮灭，彻底朝他们倾塌下来。

等他再睁眼，已经置身在花田当中。馥郁的薰衣草香气铺天盖地，席卷而来。他的精神图景从正中央被彻底劈裂，仿佛有一只巨大的蝴蝶要破茧而出。他感到没来由地紧张，抱着他的狐狸四下张望。

神话里写天地创造初始，清者上浮，浊者下沉，花田的伤口里流淌出美丽的夜空。夜色向着无垠的平原尽头延展，填满青空。星辰如同河流奔涌，又像无数只荧光蝴蝶破茧而出，簇拥着那团浮动的白色光晕上升。星河往东边流去，一盏盏明灯悬浮在穹顶。

月亮升起来了。

朔间零就站在月亮底下，几乎被薰衣草淹没，剩下一个模糊的影子。他朝薰张开手，做出一个邀请的动作：“欢迎来到我的精神图景，薰君。”

  


他早就透过深渊窥视过朔间零的精神图景，但直到近距离观察之前，从来不知道这么瑰丽。裂谷吐出最后一抹夜空，留下一道淙淙流动的浅溪，里面又映着另一个星空。

朔间零拨开花丛向他走来。他走路慢悠悠的，羽风薰眨了眨眼，瞬间拉近了彼此的距离。这在精神图景里很容易做到，类似于筑造的一个梦，只要他愿意，他可以随时出现在一张地图里的任何地方。

零惊讶地眨了眨眼，羽风薰被他的反应逗乐了：“你看起来像第一次走路，零君。”

“如果你指的是在精神图景里的话，确实是第一次。”零低下头去，看了看脚下湿润的土壤。

薰忽然明白了些什么：“……难道你一直靠飞？也从来没有散过步？”

朔间零偏了偏头，故弄玄虚：“唔，倒也不是……”

已经完全结合的哨兵和向导，彼此之间几乎毫无秘密，薰只消动动念头，就能把零的所有思绪和记忆看个一清二楚。零的精神图景天生就是黑漆漆的星空，唯一的光源是那颗月亮。它和薰的花田中央的大石头一样，是精神图景的原点。

那枚月亮看起来像一个团子，薰情不自禁地想。他这个想法还没有说出口，零忽然把一串团子递到他手上。

“……我没有说我想吃这个！”他有些不好意思地掩面。

“可是我听见了哦，薰君觉得月亮像团子。”零笑眯眯地说。

他瞪了他一会儿，忽然清晰地“听”到了朔间零的想法。这种感觉相当诡异，仿佛零握着他的手在纸上写字。为了接受这种异样感，他还额外花了一点时间去理解，结果发现是个荤段子之后，立刻像是被烫到一样跳了起来。

“谁要吃你啊！”薰把人一推，试图离零远一点。他没想到零学得有模有样，马上习惯了把他的精神图景当自己的用，紧紧地跟了上来，还贴到他面前。那双眼睛笑得格外好看，薰本来想穷尽毕生所学脏话骂两句，立刻放弃。

不过这也提醒了两个人，他们现下的状态见不得人。精神图景的融合花费了一定时间，外面具体是什么情况还是个谜团。所幸没有额外打开什么潘多拉的魔盒，唯一不见好的是经过这番折腾，羽风薰因为结合热流失了大量的水分，而朔间零刚刚包扎过的伤口又一次崩开了。

薰的嗓子干得厉害，说不出话来。他出了一身汗，衣服上又滚了两层地板上的落灰尘土，更加狼狈。零在两个人晕过去之前，还记得把他压在可怜的移动钢架病床上，算是保持清醒时最后的体贴——至少他们没在地上抱着醒过来。只是他的腰仿佛遭千斤重落石砸过，站起来提裤子的时候，黏糊糊的体液顺着大腿内侧淌下来的触感分外清晰。

下次不可以弄里面！他气愤地瞪了对方一眼。他的眼型天生就缺乏狠厉感，导致这一眼毫无威慑力。朔间零看了看天花板，厚脸皮装无辜。

薰欲言又止，他的记忆确实回来了：阻隔的高墙在结合完成的瞬间，顷刻间坍塌成废墟，又一片一片拼接成通往过往的道路。关于他们如何得知的真相、朔间零接下来的计划，也逐渐在他的脑海里明晰起来。

零隐瞒了他这么久的原因，竟然是觉得自己会连累他！说到这里他便觉得不可思议，到底是谁连累谁，这下也说不清楚了。最令人意外的是，他的哨兵在感情方面如此笨拙又小心翼翼，与平日粗暴又优雅的作风相去甚远。

他心里五味杂陈，也说不出更多的话。几乎是同一时刻，安全闸门顺利打开了。大神晃牙急急忙忙，从外面一脚踹开门冲进来，确认两个人都无事后嘟囔着两个前辈真是不省心，一边大剌剌地走了。阿多尼斯跟在他后面，不断地往他手里塞手帕：“大神，都说了前辈们肯定没事……你的眼睛湿了。”

  


  


#10

“井”的边缘。

年幼的朔间零背对着他，抱着膝盖坐在空白的水泥地上。白色的高墙铸就与世隔绝的空间，只有一扇小窗洞开着，纯白的、流淌的光从树隙间漏进来，点点跳跃的白斑把那头墨发映得发白。他看上去是那么平静，歪着头观察什么，仿佛身处一个平静的午后：玻璃珠、香气萦绕的小蛋糕、一把小提琴、针线盒和野餐布，小孩子玩闹的声音。

时间仿佛静止了一般，空气也停止流动——这都是朔间零的永恒。他从孩童年代便站在人世以外，透过浓缩的影子和微弱的光线，在喧嚣里缄默。

薰屏住呼吸，带着飞鸟、风和花香进来，一大片金色的阳光扑进狭窄的空间，像海浪奔赴礁石。他的脚步声是拨动时间的秒针，朔间零从模样精致的孩童，成长到英俊挺拔的少年；待到他回过身来，已经是那个艳丽且深不可测的神祗了。

“你是谁？”他困惑地眨了眨眼。

薰轻轻地笑了：“你知道我是谁。”

零迟疑了片刻。他抬起手来，虚无的指尖描摹过薰的脸颊，像在怀念某种触感。他好像终于想起了什么，自己是谁、从哪里来、为什么在这里：“……我见过你笑起来的样子。”

围绕着他的高墙坍塌了。白色的空间一层层凹陷，支离破碎，零困惑不解地看着他，空洞的眼神逐渐有了光彩。锥心的疼痛撕扯着羽风薰的精神云，他握住零的手，始终没有放开。

“我们该回去了。”羽风薰说。

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #9之后差了很多需要长篇补足的剧情，包括两个人一出来就和骑士团和两个后辈演戏，被弹劾绑进了监狱，又被栗子和晃牙找资料救回来。#10是薰失忆的最后一刻发生的事情。失忆以前也发生了很多事，比如两个人被白塔牵红线是先婚后爱，最后在研究所决定出去以后就结合，结果翻车。只能说勉强刚好开火箭把伏笔都交代了……


End file.
